Castaway Love of Dark Creation
by Chopper Joe
Summary: After a treacherous storms interrupts their training, Tokoyami and Yaoyorozu find themselves stranded alone an island. As they work to survive, the two students go on a road of wild discovery with each other as they experience new emotions, strong passions, and dark desires.
1. Chapter 1

**Yep, I'm back to Tokoyami**

**I'm kinda all over the place in my writing right now. I got Godzilla, Tokoyami, and now I'm planning on making another Star Fox story. I still need to finish Dance of Darkness, and I hope to get back to it pretty soon.**

**I usually don't write smut, but just to let people know now, this story will have a fair amount in it. Lots of steamy scenes, not at the beginning though, more in the second half. I want this to have some actual romance and relationship building as well (smut without love is empty imo). If you like romance, smut, and Momo x Tokoyami, then this is a story for you! (and if you've never thought of that ship...please consider giving it a shot).**

**Anyway, without further ado, please enjoy, and comments/requests are always welcome! (also feel free to PM me)**

* * *

**Castaway Love of Dark Creation**

Tokoyami gripped the railings of the ship. The storm hammered the vessel with winds and rain like an endless barrage of gunfire. Class 1-A were out on a seaside rescue demonstration when the situation turned into an actual crisis. Aizawa held onto his scarf and barked out orders while the rest of Class 1-A scrambled around the ship. Some worked desperately to drain the deck with buckets while others tried creating barriers on the sides of the boat using their powers, to little success. Tokoyami was on watch in case anybody fell off the boat. Momo jumped in front of Tokoyami and handed him a rope she had made.

"Tie this lifeline around your waist!" she shouted over the storms.

Tokoyami didn't need to be told twice and grabbed the rope. Before he could attach it to himself, a massive wave rammed against the vessel and nearly capsized it. Tokoyami and Momo both screamed as they were blown off the side.

"MOMO, TOKOYAMI!" Kirishima shouted as he stood up knee deep in water.

Tsuyu ran to their aide, but before she could jump off the boat, Aizawa grabbed her with his cloth and pulled her into his arms.

"Don't be a fool," he restrained her as she tried breaking free, "Nobody can swim through this."

Yaoyorozu surfaced from the water with a gasp. She spotted Tokoyami's body, limp and floating several meters away like a ragdoll.

"Tokoyami!"

She shouted his name and tried swimming towards him, but her lifeline tugged back to the boat. She looked back and saw some of the other students trying to pull her back. Without thinking, Momo untied the rope and detached herself from the line. She swam as best she could over to Tokoyami and grabbed his limp body. She turned back and tried to swim to the line, but another wave knocked her and Tokoyami back. She screamed as she held onto her fellow classmate. When they resurfaced, the line vanished, and the boat got lost in the storm.

Momo kept herself from panicking as she quickly made an inflatable raft with her powers. She lifted Tokoyami into it and climbed in after him. She checked his breathing and performed CPR as rain washed onto her back. On the third try, a wave of relief washed over Momo as Tokoyami coughed up water. He opened his eyes and looked up at her.

Before they could say anything, another small wave washed onto their raft. Momo fell on top of Tokoyami. The position would have been awkward if their situation weren't so desperate. She climbed up from him and wiped her hair from her face. He sat up with her, and they both looked around for the ship.

They saw nothing but rain, ocean, and lightning.

Tokoyami and Momo looked at each other. They didn't speak a word, but their expressions said enough. Each could see the fear in the other's eyes, but they knew they couldn't give up. Fortunately, Aizawa had prepared for something exactly like this before embarking on the mission. They were part of the best team players in Class-1A, and now they had each other to survive. Neither one of them would have chosen to be stuck with another student.

Another wave blew by. This time, Dark Shadow popped up and grabbed onto them both before it hit. He hugged them tight together as he enlarged his body to shield them. Unlike before, both students blushed as their eyes met right up to one another. Dark Shadow did all he could to cover them from the weather.

The storm blew on for hours. Both students simply huddled close to one another while Tokoyami's quirk sheltered them. Tokoyami couldn't ignore the smooth feeling of Momo's skin, or the intense beating of her heart. To say he felt immodest would be an understatement. It didn't help that her costume design exposed a fair amount of her cleavage.

Momo had never been this close to Tokoyami before. Despite the oddity of it, his raven head possessed a unique glamour to it, and his red eyes complimented it remarkably. A crack of lightning lit up the whole sky. Momo gasped and wrapped her arms around Tokoyami. She rested her chin on his shoulder and closed her eyes. The waves beat on them heavily, but all she could feel was the warmth of his body.

Unlike Yaoyorozu, Tokoyami enjoyed the lightning and thunder of the night, but that didn't keep him from being on edge in such a vulnerable position with another classmate. Fumikage's heartbeat picked up speed as Yaoyorozu drew closer to him. He never got this intimate with anyone, not even his best friends. Nobody ever hugged him, and he couldn't shake off how good it made him feel now. He could feel Momo's body shaking from the cold rain, and his protective nature kicked in. Instinctively, Tokoyami took off his cloak and wrapped it around her. Momo didn't protest, and she felt incredibly grateful. Now that she had more covering, he felt less uncomfortable being so close. He wrapped his arms around her back and closed his eyes.

The storm passed on, and the two eventually fell asleep in one another's arms as Dark Shadow continued to cover them. Tokoyami awoke first. The rain stopped, and the sun shone over the horizon. Dark Shadow must have returned during the night, but Tokoyami didn't even think about that. Fumikage turned red as he found himself in a very compromising position with Yaoyorozu. The two laid down next to each other with their arms and legs intertwined. Part of him wanted to stay like this, but the other screamed for him to get away. Tokoyami took a deep breath as he tried to remove himself without waking her. He had just started lifting his arm from her when she grumbled and opened her eyes. Her eyes widened and she gasped as she lurched away immediately. Her face was violet as she cleared her throat and pushed her hair back.

"Tokoyami," she spoke formally, "Are you alright?"

"I am," he sniffed and sat up, "And you?"

"I think I'm ok," Momo noticed she had the cloak covering her, and she promptly handed it back to Fumikage, "Thank you for keeping me safe."

"You're the one who saved my life," he grabbed the cloak and wrung it out over the side of the raft, "Did your line break?"

"I-" Momo thought about answering honestly, but knowing Tokoyami, the truth might conflict him greatly, "Yes, at least I think. It all happened so fast."

"Was anyone else knocked over?" he asked.

"I don't believe so," she shook her head, "You and I were the only ones on the edge."

"I see," he finished wringing the cloak out and smiled at her, bowing his head, "Well, regardless of what happened, thank you for rescuing me."

"We're all heroes aren't we?" she grinned back, "I was just doing my job."

Tokoyami's smile vanished as he looked out around the area.

"Not a ship in sight," he spoke grimly, "There's no telling how far that storm pushed us out."

Momo spotted something in the distance. Fortunately, she brought binoculars along for the expedition, and she hadn't lost them to the storm. She looked through them and saw a small piece of land.

"There's an island roughly twenty miles in that direction," she handed the binoculars to Tokoyami and pointed, "See it?"

"Well, that's definitely _some _good news," Tokoyami gave the binoculars back, "Question is, how on earth do we get there?"

On que, Dark Shadow emerged and grabbed Tokoyami's cloak.

"Leave that to me!"

He covered himself and extended his arms to each side of the raft. He paddled his claws into the water and pushed the raft at an impressive speed.

"It's a good thing your quirk is so strong," Momo sat down as she looked at Dark Shadow, "We'd be in a bad situation without him."

"I think we're already in a bad situation Yaoyorozu," Tokoyami sat down across from her.

"Sorry, just trying to stay optimistic," she turned her eyes to the island, "But yes, no matter how you look at it, this is a pretty bad situation."

"At least we don't have to go at it alone," Tokoyami looked in the same direction, "I do not wish anyone else to be in my predicament, but I am glad you are with me."

"It could've been worse," she struck a small smile, "At least I know you're not a complete idiot. Could've been stuck with Kaminari...or Mineta."

"I think, for you, Mineta would be more of a concern than being stranded,"

Yaoyorozu laughed at that, and Tokoyami chuckled with her.

"I just hope everyone else is ok," Momo's smile drifted off.

"I'm sure they got back just fine." Tokoyami said, "Aizawa sensei is with them."

They didn't say anything for awhile, and simply waited for Dark Shadow to pull them to shore. Neither student could forget about what happened last night, and they each waited for the other to bring it up first. Tokoyami finally cracked. He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head.

"I...feel I ought to apologize for Dark Shadow's behavior last night," as he said it, the quirk huffed, but didn't retort, "I wasn't trying to get close to you. He did that on his own."

"Oh, no, no it's ok," Momo waved it off with a nervous laugh, "He was just protecting us. I get it. I'm not upset at all. In fact, I kinda liked it."

Momo regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. She wanted to hide behind a rock, or dive into the ocean and drown herself. She turned her face away from Tokoyami in utter embarrassment. Why was she feeling this way towards him? They barely knew each other.

"I don't usually get...close to people like that," he could tell Momo was deeply embarrassed, and he wanted her to be comfortable, "I rather enjoyed it as well. It felt nice."

Tokoyami's words had the opposite effect that he intended. Momo felt butterflies in her stomach as she took a deep breath.

"We should come up with a plan before we reach the island," Momo changed topics as she tied her hair into a ponytail, "Our first priority will be to find a source of freshwater. After that, we'll need to set up a camp. I don't have much on me, so we'll have to forage for supplies."

"How long do you think it will take for them to find us?"

"I have no idea, but we should prepare for the long haul just in case," Momo finished tying her hair and resumed a confident expression, "Most survivors end up dying because they assume rescue will be quick, and they make no attempts to prepare."

"You seem to know a thing or two about the topic," Tokoyami noted.

"It's just a hobby of mine," she explained, "I had to find something to do with my quirk."

When they reached the island, Momo gathered up her raft, and the two of them walked onto the beach.

"Once we set up camp, we can climb out of these wet clothes," Momo sighed as she pulled at her costume. The fabric stretched and stuck to her, "The sooner, the better."

"Dark Shadow and I can look for water while you set up camp," Tokoyami looked at her for clarification, "Unless you want me to do something else?"

"No, that sounds perfect," she walked over to one of the palm trees and put her hands on her hips, "Go ahead. I'll start setting things up."

Tokoyami nodded and walked into the forest. The island was roughly 10x10 miles, so Tokoyami didn't expect a quick find. He and Dark Shadow split up from one another and scaled the island.

Tokoyami took a moment to take in the scenery. It had been awhile since he experienced nature like this. Usually, his hero work was the only thing he focused on, and it was nice just to be out in the open. Tokoyami smiled as he spotted a few birds flying together. He eventually lost track of his goal, and just started enjoying the landscape.

It took several hours before Dark Shadow spoke to Tokoyami telepathically. He broke from his vicarious trance and listened.

"_Fumikage, come here!"_

Tokoyami turned around and followed the black shadow stretching from his chest. He could hear running water in the distance, and smiled.

Tokoyami finally came upon a clearing. The teenager verbally gasped at what he saw. He expected nothing more than a small river, but instead, Dark Shadow found what looked like a naturally formed, oversized pool with a rocky waterfall. Tokoyami marveled at the place as Dark Shadow flew all over in glee.

"I hit the jackpot!" he laughed, "What do you think?"

Tokoyami walked over to the pool and cupped some of the water in his hands. He sipped from his palms, and grinned.

"Yeah, it's fresh," Tokoyami nodded and his quirk flew down to him, "Great work Dark Shadow. Let's head back and tell Momo."

"Aw, can't we take a splash first?" Dark Shadow whined.

"Don't be silly," Tokoyami frowned at him, "You heard what she said about careless survivors. Besides, swimming is the _last _thing I wanna think about right now."

"Fine," Dark Shadow let out a small humph and crossed his arms.

He returned back into Tokoyami, and the boy made his way to the beach. He used Dark Shadow's claws to cut down trees, leaving a trail to the pool.

He made it to the beach, and saw two, tiny roofless huts made of bamboo. Tokoyami saw Momo's costume hanging over one of the walls. He couldn't believe how quickly she had put up the structures. Her powers certainly were handy.

"I found a water source," he spoke out loud.

"Excellent," Tokoyami saw a hand point out from behind the wall at some clothes next to the other shed, "Change into those. It's not much, but it'll do until we can get our clothes back."

Tokoyami looked down at the ground. The black shorts were made from regular cloth, but the shirt seemed to be an assortment of vines and thick leaves.

"I ran out of materials, so I had to improvise," she poked her head out from the shed, "Hope you don't mind."

"As long as they don't break, they'll do," Tokoyami grabbed the clothes.

He walked behind the shed and took off his wet clothing. Tokoyami hung them up on the wall and put on his fresh clothes. The shorts felt find, but the leafy shirt gave an incredibly uncomfortable sensation as they scratched at his skin.

"_Nope,_" Tokyoami shook his head and threw the shirt off, "_I'd rather get sunburned_."

Tokoyami walked out of the small hut and waited for Momo with his arms crossed. She walked out dressed in a pair of short shorts and a shirt made of regular fabric. Her eyes widened and she blushed when she saw a shirtless Tokoyami.

"The shirt was a bit uncomfortable," Tokoyami explained, "I'm sorry, is it bothering you?"

On the other hand, Momo had a hard time taking her eyes off him. For such a skinny, short guy, Tokoyami had a surprisingly well built torso. She hadn't noticed how built he had become since their last battle. Clearly, he had trained a lot since then. Momo shook her head and collected herself.

"It's fine," she cleared her throat, averting her eyes to his own, "I have to finish setting up camp."

"Do you need my help?" Dark Shadow emerged, and Tokoyami pointed a thumb at him, "Dark Shadow can lift heavy equipment, and he's not too bad at building stuff."

"No, I can handle the rest. I need you to start foraging for supplies."

"You want me to gather food?"

"That's not what I meant," Momo pulled out a pencil and created a sheet of paper. She began writing down materials, "We're gonna need to build a long distance radio. I already have some stuff for it, but we're gonna need more."

"Where am I gonna find the stuff to build a radio on an island?" Tokoyami grabbed the paper and studied the list.

"I have no idea," Momo sighed as she placed her hands on her hips, "If we're lucky, you may be able to find things that have washed up on shore. Try the other side of the island. I don't think you'll have much luck inland, unless, in some rare chance, a plane crashed there."

"And what happens if we can't find the materials?" Tokoyami spoke in a semi-grave tone as he looked up from the paper.

"Then our rescue is all the more likely to be delayed, or even cancelled all together," Momo put it as bluntly as she could, "Although, I don't think we're too far off from the mainland, so that second outcome is unlikely...I think."

"That's a shame," Tokoyami grinned, "On the bright side, if that does happen, at least we won't ever have to worry about schoolwork anymore."

Momo laughed at that, and Tokoyami joined her. Tokoyami thanked the gods she understood his dark humour. However, as unlikely as it may be, both students worried on the inside that option two may not be so unlikely.

"Alright, I'm gonna head out," Tokoyami grabbed his cloak off the wall. It was fairly damp, but he shrugged and wore it over his shoulders anyway, "Better than getting scratched up by vines. Is there anything else you need?"

Momo didn't respond at first, and instead swallowed deeply. With the cloak on and no shirt, Tokoyami almost reminded her of a shirtless barbarian.

"Uh, no that's everything," she said, "You can go."

Tokoyami nodded and made his way back to the forest. Momo took a deep breath and laughed at herself.

"Get a hold of yourself," she mumbled as she put a hand on her forehead, "Now is not the time to be fantasizing, especially over him."

Yaoyorozu knew she had lied to herself. As she went back to her work, she couldn't get the image of shirtless Tokoyami out of her head. At the very least, she expected the bird shaped head to be a turnoff, but instead it only excited her more, as if it made him more exotic.

Not only that, but what happened the night before? Why, in spite of their horribly desperate situation, did she feel so safe and comfortable in his arms? And why did she just start enjoying the sound of his deep, mysterious voice as if she hadn't noticed before? Everything about him suddenly seemed so much more strong and masculine. Momo always knew he possessed power and skill before, ever since their battle during the games, but never did she perceive it like this. In the middle of construction, Momo let out a frustrated groan and grabbed her hair.

"What the heck has gotten over me?" she moaned.

Unbeknownst to Yaoyorozu, Tokoyami struggled with new, similar feelings. Momo's skin felt so soft, and her hair smelled so good last night. When she walked out of the tent, his eyes went immediately to her smooth legs and thighs. And her laugh sounded so sweet and joyous, Tokoyami couldn't recall ever even hearing it before. It was like being around a completely new person. He always knew she possessed intelligence, and an impressive amount of confidence, but he never really experienced it like today. Every move she made seemed so defined and authoritative, making her seem more like a grown woman than a mere highschooler.

The sensations had begun to overwhelm him. Tokoyami thought of her bright smile that made his world a bit less dark. Her gorgeous eyes that seemed to stare into his soul. Her chin resting on his shoulder as she hugged him, making him feel manly and protective. Her breasts...pressed up against his chest like large, soft pillows as she held onto him…

Tokoyami stopped his thoughts right there. He let out a grunt as he closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I will not revel in these dark desires," he opened his eyes and pressed forward, "She is a fellow student, not an object."

However, on the inside, Tokoyami knew this was more than just lust. This desire for intimacy, and this enthralment with someone else...he had never experienced anything like it. Tokoyami let out a large huff as he closed his eyes again.

"What a Mad Banquet of Darkness…" he mumbled to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW that was fast.**

**Don't expect frequent updates like this. I'm just in a really strong writers spirit right now.**

* * *

Momo examined the camp she created with a hand underneath her chin. A pair of sleeping tents made from bamboo and leaves, a fire pit, a few buckets for storing water, and a small gazebo to protect them from the sun and their gear from the rain. Usually a project like this could take days, if not weeks, but her powers made construction far easier, and she finished before sunset. She wanted to make fishing equipment, but realized making a fishing trap might be easier. She decided to leave that project for tomorrow, as her quirk use already left her exhausted.

Momo stretched her arms over her head with a grunt and popped her neck. She thought about taking the buckets down to the water source Tokoyami found, but before she even picked them up, her fellow student arrived. He and his quirk carried a fair amount of miscellaneous supplies in their hands. Tokoyami looked around at the camp as they set their haul down.

"I see you've been busy," Tokoyami noted, "Is everything done?"

"Sort of, I want to make a fish trap tomorrow," Momo got down on her knees and rifled through the supplies, "Good grief, where did you find all this junk?"

"Scattered all over the other beach," Tokoyami pointed a thumb over his shoulder, "It took forever to gather it all. We had to dig some of it up. In fact, there's still a lot left behind. It was like a graveyard of scrap."

"I can tell," Momo picked up an empty tin can that leaked sand. She struck a bright smile and set it down, "Well, regardless, this is good news. I'm sure I can make something with all this."

"That reminds me," Tokoyami dug through the pile and pulled out two broken walkie talkies, "You said you wanted to create a long distance radio. I thought these might help."

"Hmm," Momo examined the broken electronics for a moment before nodding, "There's definitely stuff here that I can use. It's a good head start, but we'll need more than a pair of talkies."

"I can probably go back for another haul before night comes," Tokoyami looked out at the sun.

"Later, we have more important things to do," Momo stood up and brushed her knees off, "Let's gather water and do a little foraging. Show me that water source you found."

Tokoyami nodded as Yaoyorozu walked over to the buckets. She tossed one to Fumikage, and the boy led her inland.

"I'm impressed at how quickly and efficiently you set up camp," Tokoyami grinned at her, "You truly have an amazing quirk, Yaoyorozu."

"Thank you," Momo smiled and blushed a little as she rubbed the back of her neck, "Although, it's not nearly as strong as yours."

"There's more to being a hero than just strength," Tokoyami noted.

"I know, but...still,"

"Really now, don't get down on yourself. You have amazing talents and abilities, and you should be proud of them. Don't let the errors of your past cloud all the good that you're capable of," Tokoyami closed his eyes and sighed, "Heaven knows I do that too often."

Momo didn't know how to respond to that. Tokoyami's kind words of encouragement lifted her spirits more than he probably knew. On top of that, he added his own bit of self-deprecation. He never boasted or flaunted about his powers, despite being so strong. That humility was just so...enchanting.

Momo shook the thoughts off and changed topics.

"You know, you and I never talked a lot, did we?"

"I never spoke to anyone very much," Tokoyami looked back at her, "Now I wish I had."

"Even if you did, would I be the first person you'd find interest in?" she huffed and smiled softly.

"Actually," Tokoyami continued, "Thinking about it now, you and I have a quite a bit in common."

"How so?"

"Well," Tokoyami glanced away as he thought about it, "We're both serious and more mature than our fellow classmates. We work well in teams, and never fight with others. You're definitely more sociable than I, but looking back on it," Tokoyami grinned at her again, "I'm surprised we never became friends."

"To be fair, I don't think I ever had much interest in your goth persona," Momo let out a laugh, and Tokoyami chuckled with her, "You say I'm more sociable, but I've only befriended a few of the girls. I never got close to any of the boys."

"Maybe that's the real reason then. It's easier to befriend members of the same sex...at least, from what I've observed of the classmates around me."

"That's true," Momo nodded and beamed at Tokoyami, "Well, I guess there's a first time for everything, huh?"

"Indeed there is," Tokoyami didn't look back at her.

Momo's smile disappeared at that. She expected him to smile back or chuckle, but he seemed as cold as always. She thought maybe Tokoyami had no interest after all, and simply played along to make her feel better.

In reality, Tokoyami didn't look back at her because he found himself focusing on her body too much. Fumikage couldn't deny how unbelievably attracted he was to her. More importantly, for the first time in his life, he found he enjoyed talking with another person. In fact, they could have spoken about the most boring topics, and he would still love it. Tokoyami never made much effort to speak with others like this, as people usually bored him, and he had Dark Shadow to talk to anyway.

Why did those barriers seem so powerless now that he was with Yaoyorozu?

"Truly though, I would love to be friends with you," he spoke after a minute of silence, "You seem like a wonderful person."

Momo felt her chest and stomach fill with butterflies as she took a deep breath. That deep voice...why did she just now start loving it? Had she not noticed before? Was it because they were alone now, and she had nothing and nobody else to distract her from him? And the way he complemented her always seemed so...genuine, as if she knew she could trust every word Tokoyami spoke. He was so dark and gothic in appearance, but so kind at heart. It was such a perfect contrast, and Momo couldn't really explain why it was so perfect. And why it was getting her so-

"_Whoa, slow down there girl," _she closed her eyes and placed a hand on her forehead, _"We're not going there. He's just a friend."_

Once again, Momo knew her words contradicted her feelings.

When they made it to the water source, Momo had a break from her new desires as she took in the area. The waterfall and pool reminded her of an orient fountain she had back in her room at the dorms.

"Oh my gosh," she awed at the place, "This is beautiful!"

"Isn't it?" Tokoyami kneeled down next to the pool and scooped up some water. He chuckled as he stood back up and added, "Maybe when we're rescued, we can take the whole class back here for a vacation."

"I would be okay with that," Momo knelt down and scooped up some water.

As soon as they finished, Dark Shadow sprung out on his own.

"We can all swim together here!" he cheered.

Tokoyami's eyes widened as he suddenly imagined Yaoyorozu in a bathing suite. Momo groaned as her thoughts reverted back to shirtless birdboy. Dark Shadow gave Tokoyami a coy look.

"_Oh, don't pretend like you don't want that," _Dark Shadow spoke to him telepathically, _"What are you waiting for? Have you not been watching her reactions? The feelings are obviously mutual. Just tell her the truth, and she'll probably respond mutually!"_

"_Shut up!" Tokoyami glared at the quirk, "We are not going there!"_

"_Why not!?" Dark Shadow complained, "Have you taken an oath of chastity now?"_

"Because Yaoyorozu is a fellow classmate, and I barely know her!" Tokoyami shouted.

Tokoyami immediately realized the mistake he had made. Dark Shadow just stared at him while Fumikage turned to Momo with a horrified expression. She looked absolutely stunned and bewildered.

"What?" she asked.

"_Great job dude," _Dark Shadow spoke as he returned, _"I'm out of here. Good luck."_

Tokoyami just blinked and looked at Momo dumbly.

"I-I'm sorry," he stumbled over his words as he blushed violently, "I was...having a fight with Dark Shadow. We can speak to each other telepathically."

"You...guys were talking about me?"

"_Shit…" _Tokoyami thought, and then he tried to explain, "You see, I was trying to tell Dark Shadow why it wouldn't be...appropriate to swim with a fellow classmate, so...um…"

"_Wow," _Dark Shadow commented from within, _"You suck at creating alibis."_

"_Shut the fuck up Dark Shadow," _Tokoyami covered his eyes, "I'm so sorry Yaoyorozu, I-

"We can swim together."

Tokoyami flinched and looked back at her.

"Come again?" he asked.

"Yeah!" she let out a small laugh and shrugged, "I mean...why not? It could be fun, and this pool is perfect." she then looked away awkwardly as she tapped her fingers together, "I don't really know why you'd think that'd be inappropriate, but-

"No! It's fine!" Tokoyami jumped in and smiled, "You're right, that does sound fun. I just...I wasn't thinking that…" he let out a resignating sigh, "Oh what the hell, it doesn't matter. It'll give us something to do while we're here. Dark Shadow loves swimming, so this will be a great way to keep him occupied."

"Ok then!"

Tokoyami nodded in return. They sat in awkward silence before Momo cleared her throat.

"We should head back before it gets dark," she turned and started walking back.

Tokoyami followed behind her. The two talked with each other on the way back to camp. By the time they arrived, the sun had begun setting over the horizon.

"Tomorrow, we'll spend time gathering food," Momo set the bucket down next to her bamboo tent and took a drink with her hands, "I'm already feeling a bit hungry. You can forage inland, and I'll build a fishing trap."

"Understood," Tokoyami took a drink from his bucket as well.

Nightfall came quicker than they expected. Dark Shadow gathered some wood from the broken trees, and Momo started a fire. The students brought their damp costumes over to finish drying. Yaoyorozu brought the supplies next to the fire and began sorting it. Tokoyami offered to help, but she said she had a very specific way of organizing this sort of thing, so he sat out. Unsurprisingly, most of it would be useless, but a fair amount might prove helpful. Momo had most of the gear needed to build the long distance radio, but she still missed a few crucial parts. They would have to go scrap diving again on the other beach.

As the night drew, the temperatures dropped significantly. A cold breeze blew through like a frost giant's breath. Momo found herself shaking as she blew into her hands. The fire provided some warmth, but not enough. She wish she had used some of the leftover fabric she had early to make a blanket.

Tokoyami saw her shivering. He pulled off his cloak, and Momo blushed at the sight of his torso. He stood up, walked over, and placed the cloak around her shoulders.

"Please don't," she slid it off.

"You need to stay warm." he spoke deeply.

"So do you," she spoke sternly and handed him the cloak, "I'm not taking your costume."

Dark Shadow emerged and covered Tokoyami's upper body. Momo flinched a little at this, and Tokoyami pulled the cloak back over her shoulders.

"Dark Shadow can take care of me," Tokoyami sat down next to her.

"You know, I can always make a blanket."

"If you could, you would've made one by now."

Momo looked away shamefully at that and clenched her fists. She hated this feeling of helplessness, like she constantly needed his protection. And yet, at the same time, she loved how he treated her. It made her feel safe and comfortable in these desperate circumstances.

"You're too kind," she spoke under her breath.

"I would be dead without you," Tokoyami spoke bluntly, "Of course I'm going to help."

Yaoyorozu looked back at Tokoyami. He appeared much more ominous now with his quirk covering his arms, head, and back. He looked like a half-naked knight wearing black armor and a dark skull from a slayed dragon. The fact that his torso and legs showed made it all the more exotic and unique. Momo looked away flustered as she pulled the cloak over her shoulders more.

"Tokoyami," she began as she went back through the equipment, "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"I'm not usually one for personal discussion," Fumikage's eyes turned to the night sky, "But, given the circumstances, I'll talk about anything now."

Momo nodded and continued.

"Do you ever doubt yourself? I mean, not your quirk specifically. Just your overall abilities and talents. Have you ever found yourself second guessing your decisions?"

Momo waited for a response. She turned her eyes up to Fumikage, and the boy was looking back at her.

"That's an interesting question Yaoyorozu," he tilted his head, "why do you ask?"

She let out a small huff and turned away.

"I doubt myself a lot," she explained, "Even to this day, I still question every decision I make, and so I overcompensate. It's why I did so well and got placed in class 1-A as a recommendation. I couldn't stand the idea of doing anything but my absolute best."

"That doesn't sound like a bad thing to me," Tokoyami lifted a knee and rested on it, "Fear of failure can be a powerful motivator. I use it all the time."

"Yes but...I'm never satisfied," she looked back at him, "You know what I mean? It's like, enough is never enough, and so I keep trying harder and doubting myself."

"As long as that doesn't create an issue, I see nothing wrong with it," Tokoyami looked back towards the night sky, "From what I've seen, you've become good at both planning things out before battle and being spontaneous and adaptive during it. Your overcompensation, as you put it, is just your way of being absolutely sure that you did all you could. That's not a bad habit, and it never will be unless you start sabotaging your performance by overthinking everything. You don't seem to do that, not from my perspective at least."

"I did it in my first battle against you…"

"That was ages ago," Tokoyami noted, "We've both grown tremendously since then."

Momo let out a soft sigh. Of course, she already knew that. Why was she asking? Did she just need to hear it from him too? Or did she _want _to hear it from him? Did she enjoy listening to his words of encouragement, and was now actively fishing for compliments? Momo shook the thought off. Regardless of her motivations, it was reassuring to know Tokoyami respected her.

"Can I ask you a personal question now?" Tokoyami asked.

Momo flinched at that. She didn't expect this, especially from him.

"Of course, go ahead."

"Have you ever been in love before?"

Momo froze and her eyes widened. Now she _definitely _didn't expect this. She swallowed deeply and brushed her hair back.

"N-no, not that I'm aware of," she stumbled over her words a little, "I'm not even sure what love is, and I'm not gonna pretend that I know."

"I never really gave the topic any thought either," Tokoyami's head bowed to the ocean, "I never thought of marriage, family, none of it. It never crossed my mind that I would ever want any of that stuff. I always assumed I would just become a hero for life."

"I was never closed to the possibility, but it wasn't the first goal on my list," she looked back at him, "Why do you ask now?"

Tokoyami's body cringed as he tightened his hands.

"_C'mon dude, just wake up and tell her," _Dark Shadow spoke telepathically, _"I think she'll understand you better than you think."_

"_We're not going there. Not here, not now."_

"_Not here and not now, huh? Does that mean you're waiting for the right place and time?"_

"_I'm done talking to you," _Tokoyami looked back at Momo, "I don't really know how to explain it. Recently I've had these...feelings. Things I can't quite put into words. I don't know if it's just hormones or what," Tokoyami had to lie with this next part, "And I don't know what's bringing them on. I just don't know what any of it means."

Momo's heartbeat picked up speed. He just described exactly how _she _had felt recently.

"_Is he talking about me?" _she asked herself, _"Does he have the same feelings, and he's just too embarrassed to say? Is that even possible? I mean, it's only been a day!"_

Momo thought carefully about what to say next. She speculated that Tokoyami was lying and talking about her, but for all she knew, this could be a recent attraction to someone else entirely. She had to know for sure.

"Could it be a girl by any chance?" Momo asked, "Are you attracted to someone?"

"I…" Tokoyami hesitated, "I don't know. It's all so recent and I'm...look, I'm not completely comfortable talking about this. Let's just drop it."

"I understand," Momo rubbed the back of her neck, and decided to spill the beans herself, "Actually, it's funny you say that. I've been feeling the same way recently."

"_See?" _Dark Shadow spoke from within, _"I told you."_

"_Still not talking to you," _Tokoyami spoke, "If that's true, it might just be our hormones kicking in, right?"

"Yeah, that must be it," Momo let out a sigh of relief and went back to organizing the supplies, "It's all this pent up anxiety from being in a bad situation. That's a great explanation."

_Total bullshit _they both thought to themselves.

Momo finished organizing the supplied into neat piles. She thought about bringing them to the gazebo for protection, but figured a little rain couldn't do this junk anymore damage. The fire had started to die out, and Yaoyorozu yawned.

"Let's head to bed," she said as she stood up, "I placed some large, soft leaves on the grounds of our tent. It's not the best, but it's better than dirt."

"Thank you," Tokoyami stood up with her, "I will head to bed as well. This day has left us both exhausted."

Tokoyami turned and walked towards his tent. Before he entered, Yaoyorozu stopped him.

"Tokoyami?"

The boy turned back to her. Momo grabbed her forearm nervously. She thought about what she was about to do, and wonder if she had ulterior motives she could never admit to. However, she rationalized it was friendly enough. She walked over and gave Tokoyami a large hug. The teen grunted and lifted his arms in response.

"Thank you for listening to me," she spoke softly.

Tokoyami hesitated for a moment before slowly hugging her back. Momo took in the feeling of his bare torso and strong arms. Tokoyami embraced the warmth and softness of her body. The two hugged each other for more than ten seconds before letting go.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning," Momo smiled and turned around.

When she entered the tent, Tokoyami stopped holding his breath and exasperated heavily. He breathed and grabbed his forehead. It was covered in sweat. Dark Shadow returned back into his body, but left one claw out that pointed down to Tokoyami's groin.

"_Hey Fumikage, your meat is showing."_

Tokoyami blushed violently and hissed at Dark Shadow.

"Shut up!" he kept his voice low as he tucked his boner in.

Dark Shadow cackled from within.

"_What are you so red for? Is it because you know she definitely felt that?"_

Tokoyami just grumbled and walked to his tent as Dark Shadow continued to laugh at him.

Back in her tent, Momo was trying not to lose her mind from what just happened. Her heart hammered against her chest as she knelt down in the tent.

"_That was his," _she thought to herself, _"It couldn't have been anything else. There's no denying it. He was super turned on like me."_

Momo tried to calm herself down as she took a deep breath. She began to rationalize it in her head.

"_No, no neither of us are in our right minds at the moment. It's this island, and being stranded together. Are hormones are all over the place, and our bodies don't know what to do. Of course we would be hot and bothered like this. I would probably be like this with anyone in this situation. It'll pass in a few days as we settle in."_

Momo took another deep breath as she turned over and laid down.

"Just rest for now," she spoke out loud.

It turned out that resting would be harder than she thought. If Momo didn't stress over building the radio and finding food, she kept flashing back to images of Dark Shadow covered Tokoyami in her mind. She tried focusing on nothing but sleep, and eventually, after roughly an hour, she finally passed out.

Tokoyami had very similar issues. His thoughts kept turning to fantasies of Yaoyorozu, and he kept shooting them down forcefully. Dark Shadow finally got so annoyed by this that he spoke to Tokoyami from within,

"_Just go into the forest and jerk off," _Dark Shadow argued, _"This is getting annoying."_

"_Shut up and just let me sleep," _Tokoyami lifted his hands from his eyes and looked up at the ceiling of his tent, _"Things will be calmer tomorrow. If I masturbate now, it'll only make it worse later. Besides, I'm not pleasuring myself to another student like some perverted Mineta."_

"_That comparison doesn't make much sense to me, but whatever I guess," _Dark Shadow huffed, _"Do whatever you want man."_

Dark Shadow said nothing for the rest of the night. It took Tokoyami some time, but he finally got control over the fantasies, and instead thought of their desperate situation. After an hour or so, he finally dozed off.

Both students dreamed of each other that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLY CRAP this chapter is long**

**So yeah, I kinda went off the rails with this one and just kept adding stuff, so here ya go! A chapter that is two times the length of my usual chapters. Again, don't expect such frequent updates as this, and DON'T expect them all to be this long. This is just a really important chapter. A LOT happens here.**

**Please enjoy! Comments and requests are welcome and appreciated!**

* * *

Tokoyami and Yaoyorozu kept themselves busy the following morning. They put on their dried costumes and left their old clothes in their tents. Both students found themselves considerably hungry. Momo began her work on a fishing trap using a net while Tokoyami scavenged the island. A few hours passed, and Tokoyami had some solid success. He found several coconuts, some mangos, and even lucked out with a banana tree. but he knew it wouldn't be enough. Fruit alone wouldn't cut it. Tokoyami and Dark Shadow carried as much as they could back to camp.

When they arrived, Tokoyami handed his batch to Dark Shadow and looked around for Yaoyorozu. He spotted her standing in knee deep water, hammering long wooden spokes into the water. Tokoyami blushed and looked away instantly when he saw that she wore a two piece black swimsuit. She must have changed so as to not risk getting her costume wet. Dark Shadow set the fruit down underneath the gazebo and floated.

"Damn, she's got a fine ass," the spirit chirped.

"Stop ogling!" Fumikage hissed.

"Oh come on dude," Dark Shadow groaned, "You're killing me here! She's just in a swimsuit. It's not like she's naked."

"That's not the-!

Tokoyami paused as he overhead Momo's voice,

"Hey, Tokoyami!" she smiled and waved, "You're back. I've almost finished the fish trap. Wanna come see it?"

"C'mon dude," Dark Shadow crossed his arms and glared at his master, "She's making an offer. It's now or never."

"You might have to wear shorts though," she added as she went back to hammering, "Don't wanna get you costume wet."

Tokoyami let out a frustrated sigh and turned back to Momo.

"Dark Shadow, return," the spirit obeyed, and Tokoyami took a deep breath as he pulled up his jeans and took off his cloak, "Of course, I'll be right over!" He inhaled again as he looked back at Yaoyorozu. Her back was no longer turned to him, and he got a full view of her curvy figure.

"Eyes on her head, eyes on head," Tokoyami chanted to himself silently as he stepped into the water.

Dark Shadow chided him from within.

"_Isn't that kinda hard when her breasts are the size of her-?"_

"_One more word out of you and I won't let you out in a month," _Tokoyami fired back.

That silenced Dark Shadow. Yaoyorozu looked up when Tokoyami got closer.

"Sorry, I should've made you a swimsuit," she let out a nervous laugh as Tokoyami tiptoed his way over. She then spread her arms with a large smile and looked down at her body, "Do you like it? I sorta made it on the fly. I usually go with red, but I didn't have any coloring for it, so-

"It looks beautiful," Tokoyami kept his eyes on hers while he said it, "Black is a majestic color. You look wonderful."

The words just flew out of Tokoyami's mouth, but this time, he didn't blush or reel back in embarrassment. Instead, he just continued to smile.

"_Aye, there ya go!" _Dark Shadow cheered him on from within, _"Way to gain some confidence!"_

Tokoyami ignored his quirk, while Momo chuckled and pushed her hair back. She, too, didn't blush like a little girl now, and seemed to accept the compliment with ease. This actually filled her with some relief. She had some control over herself.

"I gathered some fruit from the island," Tokoyami pointed a thumb over his shoulder, "We put in under the gazebo. It's not much, but with the fish, I think it'll be enough."

"Good to hear, but don't expect any fish today," Momo crossed her arms, "This trap needs time to take effect. At least a day."

"I understand," Tokoyami looked at the circle of posts Momo had created, "So, how does this work?"

"Well, the idea is to wrap a net around these posts, and trap the fish through this entrance. The current should make it difficult for them to swim out of it."

"I see," Tokoyami nodded.

"I don't think it will provide us with enough, so I'll have to make some crude fishing poles as well," Momo sighed and crossed her arms, "Is Dark Shadow good at fishing?"

"That's a good question, let me ask," but before Tokoyami could say anything, Dark Shadow popped out on his own and gave Momo two thumbs up.

"Count on me!" he said as Tokoyami glared at him, "I'm fast enough to catch the little devils."

"Excellent! That may come in great handy later," Momo tilted her head in a curious manner, "By the way, if it's not too bizarre, can I ask you a question?"

"Huh?" Dark Shadow jerked back a little and pointed at himself, "Me?"

"Yes," she nodded, "I've been watching you more lately, and it made me curious. You seem to have your own personality and a limited amount of agency. So, are you like, _part _of Tokoyami, are you two the same person, are you an extension of him, or are you just under his control?"

Dark Shadow and Tokoyami looked at each other. This was not the first time they had been asked this question, and they could never come up with a clear response.

"It's...complicated," Tokoyami turned to Yaoyorozu, "In some ways, Dark Shadow is a physical representation of my subconscious. All of my desires, emotions, feelings, and motivations feed into him. We share the same mind."

"So it's a one way street then?" she looked at Tokoyami, "He can feel your emotions and feelings, but you can't feel his?"

"Not usually," Dark Shadow cut in, "Otherwise, every time I got damaged in battle, Tokoyami would also get hurt."

"But if Dark Shadow is strong enough, or experiences an emotion strong enough, it _will _feed back into me...typically with disastrous results," Tokoyami glanced away as he thought back to the time he lost complete control at the forest.

"Why is that?" Momo looked back at Dark Shadow, "Can you not control yourself?"

Dark Shadow shrunk a bit and looked down. The creature seemed hurt as it let out an audible cooing noise. Being reminded of that event, as well as hearing those words, struck a little too close to home. Tokoyami walked over and gave him a reassuring pet.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you," Momo's eyes turned sad as she stepped over and pet Dark Shadow with Fumikage. The creature cooed some more.

"You didn't offend him," Tokoyami explained, "You just spoke the truth, and sometimes that hurts. Dark Shadow has a hard time controlling himself, and the more powerful he gets, the worse he is at it. That's why I try to stay as calm as possible so we don't lose control."

"No wonder you're so mellow and reserved all the time," she gave him a sympathetic look, "That must be hard for both of you."

Her hand met Tokoyami while they both stroked Dark Shadow. Instinctively, she placed hers on top of his. Tokoyami said nothing, but he flipped his palm over and interlaced his fingers with hers. They both looked at each other for what seemed like a long time, but what was really no more than five seconds. Tokoyami nodded.

"It is difficult," Tokoyami looked back at his quirk and gave him a pat on the head, "But we manage. And there isn't a thing in the world I would trade for Dark Shadow."

The quirk chirped and bumped his master's forehead, making him grin and chuckle. Yaoyorozu smiled as well as she slowly let go of Tokoyami's hand. He noticed and looked down with disappointment in his eyes. They both immediately regretted the absence of the other's touch. Tokoyami wanted so badly to hug Yaoyorozu right then in there. Something yearned inside of him to be close to her, and holding her hand felt so right. However, he decided it wouldn't be appropriate given her current attire. He now wished she was wearing _more _clothes.

"Well, you guys make a great team," Yaoyorozu gave him a reassuring smile and held up a fist, "Just know that, no matter what happens, I'll always have faith in you two."

"Thank you," Tokoyami bowed to her, and then he turned and started to walk away, "Dark Shadow, return."

Before he did, Dark Shadow enlarged himself to regular size and gave Yaoyorozu the biggest hug. She let out an audible gasp. Tokoyami turned in a heartbeat, but let out a sigh of relief. The display seemed innocent enough, and he had wanted to do the same, so he would let this pass. Momo felt odd being held by a shadow, but she found his body to be surprisingly soft and comfortable, almost like being hugged by a stuffed animal. She smiled and hugged him back.

"I thought you'd have a tougher form," she spoke to the shadow directly.

"Only when I want to be," the spirit replied as he let go of her and shrunk down.

"Dark Shadow can control his density and volume when he's healthy," Tokoyami spoke as Dark Shadow bumped Yaoyorozu's head, making her laugh, "That's how he grows and shrinks. When he's injured, he gets weaker and lighter involuntarily."

"Your quirk gets more amazing every day," Momo placed her hands on her hips as Dark Shadow returned to Tokoyami, "I'm almost done with the fish trap. I just have to put down two more posts, and then I can finish it with the net. Do you wanna eat afterwards?"

"I think we should concentrate on building the radio next."

"We can do that afterwards," Momo shielded her eyes as she looked up at the sun, "It's not even noon yet. Once I got everything I need, I'll have it built in a second."

"Maybe so, but I'll feel a lot more comfortable eating once I know we have those parts. Why don't we take a snack with us down to the other beach and eat on the way?"

"Alright, I can do that," Momo smiled and nodded. She stretched her arms and started walking back to the beach, "Now then, I need that last post."

"Do you need help with anything?" Tokoyami asked as he followed her.

"Nah, I'll finish up. You can take a break until I'm done, and then we'll head out together."

"If you say so."

Momo gathered up the remaining two posts and tucked them underneath her arms. Tokoyami took a seat underneath the gazebo with a grunt. He crossed his legs and watched Momo do her work. From a distance, he didn't feel as scandalous watching her, but from the darkest depths of his heart, Tokoyami wished she was a bit closer. Dark Shadow peaked out of his chest and tried inching closer.

"No," Tokoyami covered his eyes and pulled him back, making the quirk whine.

"I wanna see her better," he argued like a small child.

"So do I, but that's not appropriate," Tokoyami said, "At least for the reasons we'd be doing it."

"Oh what, now you're saying you can't look at a half naked chick without turning into a horndog?" Dark Shadow complained and growled, "Why should I suffer because of that? I genuinely just wanna watch!"

Tokoyami realized he couldn't argue with that. Dark Shadow was right. If he couldn't look at her without controlling his impulses and thoughts, that was on him. Tokoyami stood up from the ground, and Dark Shadow chirped with joy. He walked up to the beach and sat down right where the waves ended at the sand.

Tokoyami did his best to control his thoughts as he watched her. It turned out to be easier than he would've predicted. He just had to keep his mind focused on other things, like the way she carefully hammered the posts into the water, or how her ponytail blew in the soft tropical winds. When Tokoyami did look at her body, he took note of her features and actually thought about them. Yaoyorozu had an athletic and naturally well shaped figure. She obviously kept herself healthy, but Tokoyami noticed a little bit of fat on her legs and stomach. She definitely had some chub, but it didn't show when she wore her costume or clothes, and it didn't take away from her elegant figure. Yaoyorozu obviously kept herself as fat or skinny as she needed, and wasn't going to sacrifice that for a supermodel look. Tokoyami admired that mentality. He'd heard about lots of teenagers, especially girls, sacrificing their bodies health for appearance.

Yaoyorozu finished up with the posts and walked up to the beach for the net. She looked surprised when she saw Tokoyami and Dark Shadow.

"Why are you guys here and not under the gazebo," she crossed her arms and frowned a little, "You know, I put a lot of work into that."

"Sorry, we just like watching you work," Tokoyami said, and Dark Shadow nodded in agreement.

Yaoyorozu let out a huff and shook her head.

"Yeah, I bet it's real interesting watching someone hammer posts into the ground," she picked up the net and struck Tokoyami a smug smile, "Come on, be honest. You guys were checking me out, right?"

"But you're so beautiful!" Dark Shadow shouted.

Tokoyami was about to shut him up, but Momo giggled at that and smiled with her eyes closed.

"Aw, that's so sweet!" she placed a hand on her cheek and tilted her head, "Thank you Dark Shadow!"

The quirk chirped at that and bounced up and down. Yaoyorozu laughed and walked back into the ocean. She looked back and winked at Fumikage.

"Your quirk is cute Tokoyami,"

She left Tokoyami gawking and speechless as she walked back into the ocean. Dark Shadow cheered as he flew around.

"She thinks I'm cute! She thinks I'm cute!"

"_What the heck just happened?" _Tokoyami thought to himself as Dark Shadow continued to cheer, _"Was that sincere, or is she just trying to cheer him up after what happened?"_

Tokoyami paused as he thought it through more. Obviously, Momo didn't see his quirk as a threat or perversion. Everything about this cried innocence. He looked back at Dark Shadow and smiled, grateful that he was so happy.

"_I don't know why you're really thinking Yaoyorozu," _Tokoyami looked back at her, _"But thank you anyway."_

After she finished tying up the net, Momo got dressed back into her costume. She and Tokoyami grabbed some fruit from their new stockpile and made their way down to the other beach. Momo laughed as Tokoyami bent right into a mango, and spit it out.

"What a bitter taste," he looked at the fruit with uncertainty.

"It's not an apple silly," she held out her hand, "Here, toss it over."

Tokoyami passed it to her. She tucked her coconut underneath her arm and pulled out a knife. She expertly peeled the fruit in a matter of seconds and tossed it back to him. Tokoyami bit into it, and this time, he smiled.

"Such an exotic flavor," he said as he took another bite, "this is delicious."

"You've never had mango before?" Momo asked as she started to stabbed a hole into her coconut.

"Apples are one of the few fruits I enjoy."

Tokoyami finished his snack, and after a few minutes, Momo finally punctured the shell of hers. She leaned her head back and let the liquid fall into her mouth. Tokoyami watched her curiously, and she caught him looking from the corner of her eye. She stopped short of finishing it off and handed it to Tokoyami.

"Here," she said as she wiped some of the loose liquid off her chin, "Try it."

"No, I couldn't," Tokoyami held up his hands, "That's your food."

"Come on, it's just the milk," she struck a smug smile like she did at the beach, "I never said I would share the good stuff with you."

Tokoyami blinked at that as his stomach filled with butterflies. That look was officially his favorite expression of hers. There was something about it that just screamed confidence. It got his gears moving for sure.

Tokoyami grabbed the fruit from her hand and looked at it awkwardly. He finally shrugged and leaned his head back, pouring the last of the milk into his mouth. He closed his beak as a sweet sensation filled his mouth. Tokoyami nodded and handed it back.

"That's good," he said as she took it, "Really good."

As they continued, Momo peeled the coconut shell off and cut the seed in half. She started shaving off the white coat on the inside. The way she ate the stuff right off the knife made her look so sexy, but Tokoyami's attention turned to the coconut. He was still hungry, and he smacked his beak.

"May I...try a piece?" he asked.

"Nope," Momo smiled and winked at him, "Told you I wouldn't share."

Tokoyami let out a small whine as he looked away. Momo laughed at that.

"Dude, I'm pulling your leg," she handed him the other half, "Here."

"N-no, I don't need the whole piece, I-

"Tokoyami," she spoke boldly and smiled, "take it."

Fumikage almost froze. She seemed to stare right into his soul as she looked at him. Tokoyami couldn't believe the power she carried behind that smile. Dark Shadow's claw popped out of his chest and grabbed the coconut from her, handing it to Tokoyami.

"_You're embarrassing yourself," _the spirit sounded annoyed.

"_I know,"_ Tokoyami grabbed the fruit from him and cleared his throat, "Thank you."

"Sure thing," Momo peeled some more coconut.

"Um…" Tokoyami rubbed the back of his neck, "Can I have a knife as well?"

"Nope, find one yourself,"

Tokoyami chuckled and closed his eyes.

"Ok, _now _you're pulling my leg, right?"

She smiled coyly at him and laughed as she made a knife.

"He's catching on!" she passed the knife to him, "You're fun to mess with, Tokoyami."

"And you're much more annoying when you're bored," Tokoyami gave her a low eyed smile.

"Hey, I gotta find something to do if I don't have homework and hero duties." she shrugged.

They continued to talk and laugh with each other all the way until they reached the beach. When they did, Momo started looking for the equipment they needed. They found everything on the surface.

An hour passed. Both students kept looking and looking, finding an endless stream of junk and crap, but not what they needed. Momo said she had a feeling it would be hard to find, but Tokoyami didn't think it would be this hard. The beach started to look more like a dumping ground as more and more sand was uprooted. Momo and Tokoyami used shovels while Dark Shadow dug with his claws. Broken toys, car parts, useless kitchen items, rotted away building materials, and even bath utilities were just a few of the items they found.

"What is this place?" Tokoyami finally asked as he looked around at all the surrounding junk, "I knew there was a lot here, but this is getting ridiculous. I mean, there's not even a consistent theme among all this crap."

"If I were to guess, it's probably leftovers from an old shipwreck that happened a long time ago," Momo put a hand underneath her chin, "Possibly a freighter carrying a variety of company inventory," she picked up a toothpaste bottle and showed it to Tokoyami, "See? All the household stuff has the same name brand. But I don't recognize the company."

"Neither do I. I've never seen their products on the counter before…"

"Probably because they went out of business," Momo looked around, "This very wreck may have caused it. Losing a whole shipment of goods like this can tank a businesses stocks."

"How ironic," Tokoyami huffed, "Their dark misfortune becomes our fortunate gain years later."

"Looks that way," Momo through the toothpaste bottle down, "Although most of this stuff is way too old or eroded by this point, even for my powers. Keep looking."

They searched for several more hours. At some point, it became blatantly clear they were just trying to find some objective to take up their time. They had nothing else, so why not keep searching? The two talked with each other a lot, and had the most random conversations.

"You know how when you flip your pillow over, and it's all fresh and cold on the other side?" Momo said as she searched through a pile, "It always feels refreshing."

"That's the best feeling," Tokoyami answered, "Have you ever tried a water bed before?"

"No, but I want to. They look fun honestly.

Another hour.

"I got into gothic stuff by the time I was ten," Tokoyami continued, "I can't really explain it. I just always liked the aesthetic draw."

"Plus it fits your quirk pretty well, kinda like how I got into a bunch of hobbies that involved creating the most random stuff."

"That's a good point. I wonder if there's a Psychological name for that. What would you call it? Quirk Personality Trait theory? I should look that up when we get back."

Another hour.

"Does Dark Shadow ever eat or drink?"

"Yes, and if he does, the energy goes to me. However, he usually doesn't bother. All of the pleasure I get from eating is pleasure he could never experience eating himself."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you told me that."

"I don't mind really," Dark Shadow cut in from a distance, "Eating feels weird anyway."

Another hour.

"You ever been to a drive in movie theater where you have to play the sound through the vehicle's radio?" Momo began, and Tokoyami nodded, "Like, it's not the same at all. The quality is always just the worst, even if you have the best stereos in your car. It's awful."

"I made the mistake of watching Alien for the first time at a drive in…" Tokoyami sounded remorseful as he said it.

"Oh gosh," Momo shook her head, "What a waste of a brilliant movie."

"You enjoy the Alien franchise?"

"Just the first two. I don't care much for horror, but that first film is a masterpiece."

"Indeed it is. If you ever want a quality horror flick, just come to me. I can give you some solid recommendations."

Another hour passed. And another. And another. It was almost sunset when lady luck finally shone on them. Momo gasped and cheered, causing Tokoyami to look back at her.

"Found it!" she showed him an old broken radio mic, "This will give me everything I need."

"That was it?" Tokoyami asked as Dark Shadow returned.

"Yeah, but I would've been ok with just the materials for this," Momo began walking back, "C'mon, let's get back to camp before sunset."

As they both walked back, two things dawned on them: first off, they would have no objective but sleeping, eating, drinking, and waiting after this, and second, what would they do if the radio didn't work? Neither student wanted to bring that up. It was possible they would still be found, but the odds were much less likely, and even if they were, it could take months. How would they keep themselves from losing their minds in that time? What about all the schooling and hero work they would miss? Would they have to be held back while the rest of Class 1A went forward? The thought of being in a different class from everyone else horrified both of them. Tokoyami and Momo became unusually silent on their way back to camp.

When they arrived, Momo gathered up the materials she needed and told Tokoyami to wait.

"This won't take long," she crouched down next to all the material, "Just give me some space."

Tokoyami nodded and headed towards the gazebo. He sat down and watched the midnight horizon. Tokoyami heard the sounds of Momo activating her powers, and after a few minutes, they stopped.

"Ok," Momo was out of breath, "It's done."

Tokoyami walked back over and crouched next to the radio. It looked like a device plucked right out of the Fallout series. A bunch of scrap metal, glass, and plastic haphazardly stitched together with no consistency or artfulness.

"I know it doesn't look like much, but this is the real deal," Momo seemed really nervous as she said it.

"Have you tried it out yet?" Tokoyami asked.

Momo reached for the radio dial, but she hesitated and drew her hand back with a sharp sigh.

No, let's wait until morning," she said, "I don't know how well this thing will hold together once we turn it on. Most of this material is half rotten. We could only have one shot at this."

"And you think it's smarter to wait during the day when more people might hear us," Tokoyami nodded, "Alright, I agree with that."

They sat in silence for a moment and just looked at the rusty device.

"So...what now?" Momo asked.

"I suppose we should eat and go to bed," Tokoyami shrugged, "I'm getting tired."

Momo nodded to that. The two students gathered four fruits each, leaving their pile a quarter of the way empty. They grabbed their water buckets and ate in silence. Whether they didn't speak because they were too anxious, or because they had already talked all day, nobody could say. When they finished, they told each other goodnight and headed to their tents.

Tokoyami was absolutely restless. He had a small torch in his hut to try and tame Dark Shadow's powers, and he couldn't rest. He tossed and turned all over the place as a hundred different thoughts boiled his brain. He thought of the fate of his hero dream, his other classmates, his teachers, his very own life. Underlying all of it, he thought about Momo. How is it that he could talk with someone that long about anything and have such a pleasant time? Why did almost every common feature of her seem so attractive and exciting now?

Tokoyami's hormone levels were reaching critical mass. Unwanted sexual thoughts flooded his mind, almost all of them of Yaoyorozu, and he shut every single one of them out. His body was coping with anxiety, replacing it with the first, most base desire. His boner stretched against the fabric of his pants, making him super uncomfortable. Finally, Dark Shadow had enough of this behavior, and he popped out of Tokoyami's chest.

"_That's it," _ the quirk spoke telepathically and started fiddling with Tokoyami's pants button, _"These are coming off."_

"_Stop!" _Tokoyami thought back as he sat up and grabbed Dark Shadow's hand, _"We're not going-_

"_Fumikage, this is insane," _Dark Shadow looked at him, _"How much more of this do you think I can take? How much more can you take? At this rate, we'll both go wild with horniness, stress, and anxiety, and we'll tear this whole camp apart! Is that what you want?"_

Tokoyami's eyes widened as thoughts from the forest battleground crossed his mind. Only this time, Momo would be fighting him alone. Without hesitation, Tokoyami crawled out of the tent.

"_Wait, where are we going!?" Dark Shadow asked, "You idiot! The moonlight makes this worse!"_

"_If we're gonna do this, we're doing it somewhere else," _Tokoyami glared at him, _"I don't want Yaoyorozu hearing us."_

Dark Shadow let out a sigh of relief and cheered internally.

"_FINALLY you give in. See, is that so hard?"_

"_Just shut up and come on," _

Tokoyami turned and headed to the inland. He walked until he was a fair distance from camp, but made sure he could still see it. He found a tree he could lean on, and he placed his left arm on it. He took a deep breath and unbuttoned his pants.

"I never liked doing this," Tokoyami spoke silently as he pulled his pants off to reveal his boxers.

"I know," Dark Shadow placed his hands on Tokoyami's shoulders and massaged them, "I always had to help you. It's ok Fumikage. I'm better at this than you."

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with. It's as cold as a vampires soul out here."

Tokoyami reached for his boxer button, and then hesitated.

"No," his head turned down, "I can't. Not of her. I can't willingly do that."

"Then let _me _do it," Dark Shadow got closer to him, "Let me create the fantasies so they aren't your thoughts, but mine. Then you don't have to feel bad about it."

Tokoyami nodded.

"Ok Dark Shadow," he took a deep breath, "I'm ready."

He undid the button on his boxers and let his manhood emerge. Tokoyami grabbed it and started stroking.

"Good," Dark Shadow massaged his shoulders and closed his eyes, "Now...close your eyes with me."

Tokoyami did just that. It was rare that he ever trusted Dark Shadow to take control like this, and it was always such a unique experience. Images of Yaoyorozu in her swimsuit popped up in Tokoyami's mind. She was lying down in the sand, stroking her leg with a very seductive look. Tokoyami let out a grunt as his speed caught up. More scandalous images emerged. One showed her pinned against a wall, blushing hard. Another showed her covering her bare breasts with her arms. Another showed her making an expression as if she was also enjoying herself.

"Oh gods," Tokoyami moaned as he beat faster and panted.

"I'm just getting started," Dark Shadow grunted with him, "Hurry up, or these will get more explicit."

Momo had crawled out of her bed and was looking for Tokoyami. She thought she heard him leave earlier, and her suspicions were proved correct when she saw his empty tent. She spotted him in the distance, leaning against a tree with Dark Shadow above him. He was making noises, almost as if he was hurt.

"Tokoyami?" she started walking up to him. She got closer and looked carefully at what he was doing. She saw the movement of his arm, heard his grunting, and saw his pants were-

Momo audibly gasped and covered her mouth. Her eyes widened. Dark Shadow heard this and looked over his shoulder. He stopped messaging and looked Momo right in the eyes without saying a word. Tokoyami paused his stroking.

"Why did you stop!?" he asked with a hoarse voice, "We're almost there!"

"Sorry, I got distracted," Dark Shadow turned back, and violently waved at Momo telling her to leave. Momo turned around and awkwardly ran back, covering her mouth.

"_I should not have seen that," _she thought to herself, _"I should not have seen that. I should have definitely NOT seen that!"_

Momo didn't dare stop at the camp. Instead, she ran down the beach until she made it to a rocky terrain that divided where the beach and dived behind a boulder. She caught her breath as she got there and wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Tokoyami was masturbating," she said to herself as she covered her face, "And I walked _right _in on it!"

Momo took a deep breath and collected her thoughts. As horribly awkward and embarrassing as that was, it gave her an idea. Momo looked down at her pants. She could tell they were soaked thanks to her hormones going berserk, and seeing that display made it ten times worse. Her body temperature was so high, she could barely feel the cold night temperature. Without thinking, she lied down and pulled off her short shorts for her costume.

"_Screw it," _she thought to herself, _"If Tokoyami can do it, so can I."_

Momo didn't bother removing her white panties as she reached her down under. She leaned her head back as she began with slow, precise rubs, and followed with inserting her finger. She gasped as her finger rubbed up against her clitoris while she slid it in and out. She closed her eyes and moaned softly as she picked up speed and added a finger. Thoughts of shirtless Tokoyami, and Dark Shadow covered Tokoyami entered her mind without fault. Yaoyorozu didn't care to resist. It was all just too much to even try.

Back in the forest, Tokoyami was now beating as hard and fast as he could. He and Dark Shadow panted for air and then, in a moment, their tension exploded like a floodgate, and they both moaned on que. Tokoyami gripped the bark and gritted his teeth as he busted a fat load all over the tree. When he finished, Tokoyami and Dark Shadow gasped for air. Tokoyami collapsed on his knees while Dark Shadow fell like a limp doll onto Tokoyami's head.

Not too long after, Momo let out a ferocious moan as she climaxed. She breathed heavily and squinted her eyes, gritting her teeth as her toes curled up. Her muscles tensed and she froze for several seconds before letting out a moan of satisfaction. She caught her breath and looked down. Her waist and hand were fairly soaked, and she sighed in relief as she rested her head down on the rocky surface.

Back in the forest, Tokoyami and Dark Shadow were recovering from Fumikage's orgasm.

"Damn it all," Tokoyami looked at his hand as he stood up, "I got some on me. I hate this sticky shit."

"That sticky shit is how you were born," Dark Shadow let out a weak laugh as he poked Tokoyami's cheek. He lifted himself off him and stretched his arms, "Well, that felt good. I think I can fall asleep pretty easily now."

"Let me wash my seamen stained hand off first," Tokoyami looked at it in disgust as he walked to the ocean with Dark Shadow following, "You know, come to think of it, it's a lot like eating a good pancake breakfast. It feels amazing while your doing it, but afterwards, you're just a mess."

Dark Shadow burst out laughing at that, and Tokoyami chuckled himself.

"That's a great comparison!" he looked at Tokoyami, "So, next time you wanna do it, just think of it like a pancake breakfast. Maybe then you won't need my help anymore."

"You're the one who always coaxes me into it," Tokoyami gave him a low eyed glare.

"Hey, _you're_ the one with the cumstuffed penis, not me," Dark Shadow poked his beak, "I just live in this body."

Back at the rocks, Momo pulled up her shorts and washed her hands near the ocean. She walked back to the camp, and paused in her steps when she saw Tokoyami and Dark Shadow near the water. Tokoyami had just finished washing his hands, and they both turned to Momo.

"Yaoyorozu!" Tokoyami stood up quickly as Dark Shadow returned to him, "I apologize. Did I wake you?"

"No I was just...going on a walk," Momo lied as she grabbed her forearm, "Are you having a hard time sleeping as well?"

"Yes, unfortunately…" Tokoyami looked down.

"Well...would you like to walk with me?" she smiled, "If we can't sleep, there's no sense staying here."

Tokoyami flinched at that, smiled, and nodded. However, first he went and grabbed his cloak from his tent. He ran up to Momo and covered her in it with a smile.

"Can't forget this," he said.

"No, apparently not," she chuckled and pulled it over her arms.

Dark Shadow emerged and covered Tokoyami in a Black Anck. The two teens walked together on the beach for roughly half an hour before heading back to bed.

In the morning, anxiety levels were back to their peaks. Tokoyami and Momo couldn't eat anything, they were so nervous. Both students looked at the radio for ten minutes, neither one willing to turn it on.

"Ok, let's do this," Momo reached for the knob grabbed it, and closed her eyes whispering, "Please, God, let this work."

She turned the knob, and the radio made a static noise. Yaoyorozu laughed and cheered as Tokoyami sighed in relief.

"Yes! Ok now, let's get the word out," she grabbed the mic and cleared her throat, "My name is Momo Yaoyorozu. I'm a Japanese student attending UA High School. I'm shipwrecked and stranded on an unknown island with fellow classmate, Fumikage Tokoyami. Does anyone respond, over?"

She let go of the button. Nothing but static.

"Hello? Hello, is anyone out there?" Momo's voice was getting louder as her desperation rose, "Again, my name is Momo Yaoyorozu! Please, I am stranded and looking for rescue!"

Static.

"Maybe there's interference," Tokoyami said, "Those storms that hit our ship might still be going on."

"Captain Jamal, do you copy?" Momo asked, "Aizawa Sensei, are you guys out there?"

Static.

"This doesn't make any sense," Momo breathing was picking up speed, "This radio should have no problems reaching that distance. I _know _they're looking for us."

"I agree, but if there's interference-

"There's no way that storm is doing this, it would've passed!" Momo shouted as she pressed the button again, "Captain Jamal, Aizawa Sensei, Tokoyami and I alive! We made it to an island, and we are-

The radio sparked and short circuited. Momo screamed as she covered her eyes from the sparks. The static stopped and didn't come back.

"No," Momo repeatedly pressed the button, "No no no, not this soon, not already!" she gritted her teeth as she continued to press the button until it broke. She grabbed the mic and started slamming it against the radio, yelling, "damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!"

She broke the mic and half and grabbed her hair. Her arms shook as she bent over.

"Momo," Tokoyami used her first name as he lifted his arms out, "You need to calm down."

Yaoyorozu let out a large laugh as she glared back at Tokoyami.

"I need to calm down?" she spoke loudly, and then started yelling as she threw the other half of the mic at him, "I need to fucking calm down!? Are you fucking serious right now!?"

"Please," Tokoyami spoke in a calming manner, "this isn't gonna help."

"Don't you get it!?" she started to ball, "This radio was our last hope, our last fucking chance to play a role in our own rescue! Now we'll have to rely completely on others for that, and we don't even know for sure if they'll show up!" Momo grabbed the radio and threw it. She buried her eyes in her hands and started sobbing, "I'm sick of feeling so helpless and useless all the time …I can't even survive properly without fucking something up."

Tokoyami watched her cry. With those last words, this all made a bit more sense. It wasn't just fear that Momo was expressing. It was failure...her own failure eating away at her conscious like a spider sucking blood from it's webbed up prey. A sensation Tokoyami understood all too well. He knelt down and next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's gonna be alright," he spoke reassuringly, "You did great, Momo."

She turned and up and looked at him with wet, red eyes. She hugged Tokoyami as tight as she could, resting her chin on his shoulder like that first night.

"I'm sorry…" she choked and sniffed, "I'm so sorry Tokoyami. I couldn't help us. I'm such a failure. I'm such a shitty hero.

Tokoyami grabbed her cheeks and looked her right in the eyes.

"Stop that," he spoke with a stern voice, "Stop all of this. Stop crying. You are a strong, smart, honorable, and brave young woman. You did everything you possibly could to help us. You saved my _life _Momo, and for that, you're already one of the best heroes I've ever met, understood?"

She blinked once and sniffed before wiping her eyes. She nodded.

"No, I want to hear you say it," Tokoyami said, "I want you to say you're a good hero."

"I'm a good hero," she spoke with a choked up voice and nodded.

Tokoyami closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against hers. She welcomed the gesture, and closed her eyes as well.

"We're going to get out of this alive," Tokoyami continued, "We're gonna go back home, back to UA, back to our fellow classmates and teachers, and back to our studies. And we're going to do it as surviving heroes, not useless, worthless layaways."

Momo nodded and grabbed his hands. They squeezed each other tight.

"I care about you Momo,"

"I care about you too, Fumikage,"

They lifted their foreheads back and looked each other in the eyes. Their mouths were dangerously close. They could feel each other's breath on the other's lips (or beak). They hugged each other again, this time Momo wrapped her legs around his waist, and Tokoyami crossed his own so they could be as close as possible. Dark Shadow popped out and joined their snuggle fest, hugging them both as he pressed his head between them.

"Thank you," Momo whispered, "thank both of you."

"You're our friend," Tokoyami felt weird using that word for some reason, "Friends look out for each other."


	4. Chapter 4

**Well...so much for doing short chapters XD**

**Please enjoy this second 7000 word chapter! I really just kept going with it. I haven't had this much fun writing in a long time.**

* * *

Neither student said very much for the rest of the day. They didn't laugh or talk about random topics. Tokoyami tried to cheer her up. He got excited about the fish they found in the fish trap, and told Momo she did a great job. He talked about how Aizawa and the others heard them over the radio, and were probably very frustrated they couldn't respond back. He brought up building a massive physical signal from their island. Momo never smiled or responded with more than two words.

That night, while in bed, Tokoyami sighed as he stared up at the ceiling of his hut. He didn't even think about being trapped on the island. All he cared about was Yaoyorozu's blatant unhappiness, and how he couldn't help it no matter how hard he tried. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his hut.

"Tokoyami?" it was her voice, "I'm sorry for interrupting, but are you still up?"

Tokoyami sat up quickly and bumped his head on the hut with a grunt.

"I'm awake," he rubbed his head, "Is there something you need?"

"Can you come out here for a moment?" she asked, "I need to talk with you."

Tokoyami crawled out on his hands and knees. Momo had a fire going and was sitting down. She looked at Tokoyami and patted a spot next to her. Tokoyami grabbed his cloak, walked over, and took a seat. He looked at Momo curiously. Her attention focused on the crackling fire. The sound mixed in with the breeze of the cool wind, the soft waves of the ocean, and the distant bird calls from the inland.

"I'm sorry about what happened today," Momo began.

"With the radio breaking?" Tokoyami waved it off, "It's not a big deal, really. We expected that might-

"That's not what I'm talking about," Yaoyorozu's head bowed as she closed her eyes, "I meant, I'm sorry about the way I reacted. Throwing the mic at you and freaking out, and then not saying anything for the rest of the day," she held herself, "I know you were just trying to cheer me up. Thank you for that. It's not right for me to leave all the emotional heavy lifting to you. We're both stranded here, alone, and yet all I thought about was my own peril and failures. I should've been more considerate of my friend."

Tokoyami grabbed his cloak. This time, instead of just wrapping it around her, he wrapped them both up and pulled Yaoyorozu close to him. She glanced up at him. He didn't smile, but he had a soft look in his red eyes.

"We may both be here," he began, "However, you've done most of the work, haven't you? You built the radio, the fishing trap, our camp, and even gave me instructions. Of course you're going to feel more responsible."

"That's no excuse to act that way," she looked back at the fire.

"Momo," he used her first time again as he tilted his head and rubbed her shoulder, "What's the point of getting mad at yourself about it? You got upset. That happens to all of us. You did everything you could, and your plan still didn't work exactly as you wanted. Again, all of us experience that."

"How do you do it?" she looked back at him, "I mean, how do you keep yourself from panicking and beating yourself up?'

"I don't always," Tokoyami let out a small huff, "Remember the forest?"

"No I mean, how do you keep yourself from self-deprecating?"

"What makes you think I do?" Tokoyami struck a half smile and closed his eyes, "You have no idea just how well I understand that feeling."

"You don't seem to express it very often,"

"Do I express my thoughts and emotions often?" Tokoyami tilted his head.

Momo blinked and thought about that as she stared at him. Tokoyami chuckled and looked away.

"You're better at expressing yourself than I," he said, "That's a good thing. I've learned to internalize it all and keep it contained because of Dark Shadow's power."

Momo grabbed at her shirt. She didn't want to admit it, but that made her feel much better. However, she wanted to help Tokoyami too.

"You seem to express yourself pretty well around me," she smiled at him.

"Yes," Tokoyami nodded, "I don't know why, but I find it easier when I'm with you. Like I can trust you."

"If that's true," she turned to face him better, "Is there anything you want to talk about with me now? Anything you wanna get off your chest?"

Tokoyami felt his insides light up at that. Dark Shadow spoke from within,

"_You're still not gonna tell her, are you?"_

"_There's nothing to tell."_

"_You are so full of it," _Dark Shadow scoffed, _"Just LOOK at the position you guys are in!"_

"_We're just friends," _Tokoyami looked back at Momo and smiled, saying, "I can't think of anything, but if something comes up, I'll let you know."

Momo smiled and placed her head on his shoulder. She found it to be somewhat awkward every time she did, as she was taller than him.

"Do you wanna lay down on my lap?" Momo asked as she glanced at him.

Tokoyami blushed a little at that and laughed.

"Uh...sure?" he rubbed the back of his head, "I guess you are taller than me, huh."

She chuckled and sat up straight.

"C'mon short stuff," she patted her legs with a smug smile.

Tokoyami scooted back away from her a little and laid his head down on her thighs. She reached a hand up and started petting his feathers.

"_Just friends my shadowy ass," _Dark Shadow scoffed again from within.

"_Uraraka and Midoriya do this all the time," _Tokoyami responded.

"_Yeah, and you're an IDIOT if you think those two don't like each other."_

Tokoyami ignored that. He just smiled as Yaoyorozu ran her fingers through his feathers. Dark Shadow huffed from within.

"_Alright fine, but if you get pets, I get them too!"_

Dark Shadow popped out of Tokoyami's back and laid on his master's head. Momo gasped at this and then laughed, as Tokoyami lifted his head.

"Dark Shadow," he sounded agitated, "What are you doing?"

"Aw, let him stay Tokoyami," Momo said as she pet Dark Shadow's head. The quirk cooed in response, "He just wants some love."

Tokoyami mumbled and laid down, seeing Yaoyorozu was happy with it. Dark Shadow closed his eyes and smiled.

"_You're an asshole," _Tokoyami spoke to him telepathically.

"_What's the matter Fumikage?" _Dark Shadow opened one eye to look at his master, _"Jealous your girlfriend like me more than you?"_

"_She's not my girlfriend, and she's not yours either," _Tokoyami reminded him, _"Don't get any funny ideas."_

The days kept passing like that. Tokoyami noticed more and more how attached his quirk was getting to Yaoyorozu. At first it came off as playful and innocent enough, but overtime, Dark Shadow's ulterior motives began to break through.

…

_Three days later_

Momo cheered as Dark Shadow splashed through the ocean. She rode on top of his back like a dolphin while he submerged and reemerged over and over again. Tokoyami watched from the beach with a hand resting on his knee, smiling. He wore a black swimsuit Momo had made for him a few days ago. The shadowy line extended from his chest and twisted to and fro as Dark Shadow swam at full speed. Momo laughed and closed hey eyes, flinging her head back as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Suddenly, Dark Shadow reemerged a little too strong. Momo screamed as she was flung off. Tokoyami gasped and stood up while Dark Shadow stopped and looked behind.

"Yaoyorozu!" Dark Shadow hollered as he plunged back into the ocean.

Tokoyami started running into the water, but he stopped when both their heads reemerged. Momo was laughing as she pushed her hair back, and Dark Shadow grinned over her shoulder. Tokoyami let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey Tokoyami, we're gonna need your help!" Yaoyorozu shouted.

"Why? What's wrong?"

Momo and Dark Shadow both chuckled as they stood up fully in the water. Tokoyami's beak dropped as his eyes widened in horror. Dark Shadow had both his claws wrapped over Momo's bare breasts.

"My top came off," she said as she looked around, "Mind helping us find it?"

Tokoyami wanted to scream at Dark Shadow to let go of her, and his quirk knew it.

"_What?" _His quirk spoke to him telepathically as he held his grin, _"I'm just being modest!"_

Tokoyami growled as he made his way into the ocean.

"_You love this don't you?" _Tokoyami growled from within.

"_Hey, don't pretend YOU don't like it either," _Dark Shadow looked around at the water, _"Seriously though, come help us. We don't wanna lose it."_

Tokoyami growled some more as he stomped his way through the water.

...

_Five days Later_

Fumikage lined up his beanbag properly. Yaoyorozu stood behind him with her arms crossed. He tossed it, and the bag landed right in the corn hole.

"Nice!" Momo clapped and ran in front of him, "Ok, my turn."

Momo bent over to pick up a bag. Without warning, Dark Shadow's claw shot out of Tokoyami's chest, slapped her butt, and retracted instantly. Yaoyorozu placed both hands on her rear as she stood up and turned around. She and Tokoyami were both bright red.

"I-it was Dark Shadow, I swear!" he stuttered as he held his hands up, "He's trying to make it look like I did it!"

"Oh," Momo let out a nervous laugh as she brushed her hair back, "Ok."

She turned back around to pick up the bag. Tokoyami stared down at his chest with death in his eyes.

"_I'm going to blast you with so much light, you won't recover in a weak!" _he shouted at him from within.

Dark Shadow cackled loudly at that.

...

_One Week Later_

Tokoyami cooked some fish over a fire while Dark Shadow massaged Momo's shoulders from a distance. Yaoyorozu closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

"Oh my gosh," she moaned, "that feels so good. You're really good at that."

Dark Shadow peaked at his master to make sure he wasn't paying attention, and then struck a sneaky little grin.

"You know, that's not _all _I'm good at," he spoke in a sultry voice.

"Oh?" she looked back at him with a coy, low-eyed smile, "What is that supposed to mean?"

He leaned close to her ear and whispered,

"I think you know what I mean, Yaoyorozu."

She laughed and poked his beak.

"You're quirk has an interesting personality," she said.

"Why?" Tokoyami glared over his shoulder, "What did he do _this _time?"

"Nothing master!" Dark Shadow spoke in an exaggerated, innocent tone, "Just massaging our lady!"

Both of them giggled like a pair of schoolchildren. Tokoyami huffed and shook his head as he turned back to the fire.

…

_Ten Day Later_

Asleep in her tent, Momo felt something poke her shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked up. She let out a surprised gasp to see Dark Shadow floating above her.

"Dark Shadow?" she rubbed her eyes, "What are you doing here? Is Tokoyami ok?"

"Fumikage is asleep," Dark Shadow appeared to blush a little, "I'm a little lonely whenever he goes asleep, but I don't wanna wake him up because he gets mad. Is it ok if I cuddle with you?"

Momo flinched at that. She didn't realize Dark Shadow couldn't sleep.

"I guess it's ok," she smiled and scooted over.

Dark Shadow smiled and wrapped himself around her like a cat. He ended by resting his head underneath her chin. Momo chuckled and pet his head.

"You big dork," she said, "It's hard to believe you're really part of Tokoyami's psyche."

He looked her in the eyes and licked her cheek. Momo giggled and held his head. Unfortunately, she pressed it up against her chest like a teddy bear. Dark Shadow's eyes widened and he blushed as he found his beak pressed into her cleavage.

"_Holy shit," _the quirk thought as he closed his eyes, _"I'm in heaven…" _

…

_Two weeks later_

At this point, Tokoyami and Yaoyorozu had pretty much settled in on their island. Their camp was in full operation. Their fishing trap, along with Dark Shadow's skills, brought them plenty of fish while the trees provided an abundant supply of fruit. They built a large tower made of bamboo with a circle of glass Momo created using fire and sand. A primitive signal, but better than nothing. Outside of that, there wasn't much else they needed to do. The two of them (three counting Dark Shadow) spent their days playing and laughing together. Dark Shadow had a blast, feeling freer and having more fun than he had in a long time. Tokoyami felt the same way, but dealing with his constant attractions to Yaoyorozu made things a little more difficult.

On top of this, both heroes made sure to keep training. They couldn't do homework, but they made sure to keep their skills and abilities up to date. Being on a paradise island didn't mean they could laze around and do nothing. Both heroes started resorting to using their costumes only for training, and used their other change of clothes for everything else. Those clothes quickly got tattered (the costumes were fine, seeing they were built for longevity), and outside of scrubbing on some rocks, they didn't have much in terms of laundry cleaning.

Momo yelled as she swung a club at Tokoyami. He dodged and countered by launching a claw at her. Yaoyorozu blocked with her scrap metal shield she made from the junkyard. The attack knocked her back, but she stood her ground, breathing heavily.

"Get her, Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami hollered.

"Ayo!" Dark Shadow popped out in full form and charged.

"_Gotcha," _

Momo quickly put her club away, created a light grenade, and flung it in a second. Tokoyami's eyes widened as Dark Shadow halted.

"Dark Shadow, retu-!

The bomb went off. Dark Shadow screeched in pain as he took the full brunt of the attack. Momo covered her eyes from the blast using her shield. Tokoyami just barely managed to shield his own using his cloak. The light faded, Momo switched back to her club, and charged. She hollered a battle cry as she knocked a weakened Dark Shadow out of the way with ease. The quirk cried in pain as he retracted back, weak and shriveled.

"_I got him!" _Momo thought, _"Without his quirk, this should be easy!"_

Momo expected Tokoyami to run, but to her surprise, the student stood his ground, glaring at her. She hollered as she swung her club at him. Tokoyami caught it with both hands, and Yaoyorozu gasped.

"Wha-?

Tokoyami kicked the club right out of her hands, and sent it soaring through the air. He then threw another kick immediately with his other leg. Momo gritted her teeth as she barely blocked with her shield. Fumikage didn't let up as he delivered a fast, endless series of kicks at Yaoyorozu, pushing her back. Finally, Momo had enough. She yelled as she countered and smashed Tokoyami with her shield. He blocked with both arms, and his feet kicked up sand as he slid backwards.

Both student caught their breath as they stared one another down. Yaoyorozu struck a smug smile and let out a short humph.

"You've been busy, haven't you?" she asked.

"A little advice Hawks gave me," Tokoyami said as he caught his breath, "Don't put all of your faith in your quirk. I asked Ojiro to show me how to Kickbox, since my arms are a bit skinny."

"Kickbox, huh?" she smiled as she reached around her back to make sure her secret weapon was there, "Then I guess I can't just beat you by disabling Dark Shadow."

"You're a fool if you think we'll fall for that again," Dark Shadow reemerged after regaining his energy, "Go, Dark Shadow, and watch for those bombs!"

"Ayo, eyes are up!" Dark Shadow hollered.

"_This time I'll give him everything I've got," _Momo thought.

She charged at Dark Shadow with just her shield. They both waited for the bomb, but instead, she just continued to charge with her shield. Finally, Dark Shadow collided with it, but Momo lifted her shield and pulled Dark Shadow right to her. The odd movement (coupled with Dark Shadow again being right in Momo's cleavage) threw the quirk and his master way off. Momo quickly reached behind to pull out a red flare.

"Eat this!" she yelled as she pulled off the cap with her teeth.

Momo shoved the flair right into Dark Shadow's eyes. Tokoyami told her the quirk could recover easily from such a wound without any blindness, so she had no hesitation about it. Dark Shadow screeched in agony as he grabbed his eyes and dropped to the sand. Momo dropped the flair on him, and his powers shrunk down.

"Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami yelled, but the quirk was unresponsive as he hollered in pain.

Before he knew it, Tokoyami felt a piece of hard metal collide against his chest. Momo had thrown her shield, and Tokoyami collapsed with a grunt. Before he could stand back up, Momo was literally right on top of him. They both rolled in the sand, but Tokoyami got behind her and got her in a headlock. Yaoyorozu choked as she pulled at his arm, and hammered his ribcage with her elbow. Finally, Tokoyami let go and rolled away, holding his ribs. Momo coughed as she held her neck. Dark Shadow crawled with a groan and splattered on the sand next to Tokoyami.

"Can we please just...call this a draw?" Dark Shadow pleaded.

"Ok…" Momo gasped for air and sat up, "It's a draw."

Tokoyami cringed in pain as he held his side and stood to his knees. Momo looked at him in concern and crawled over.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away at the end their," she said as she looked down at his side, "Hope nothings broken. Take off your shirt."

Tokoyami removed his cloak and the shirt of his costume. Momo looked at the purple bruises on his side and put a hand underneath her chin as she felt them. Fumikage took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Hmm, nothing feels broken," Momo pulled out a bottle of bruise lotion, and realized they were already half empty, "Jeeze, if I had known I would be doing some intense training on our trip, I would have brought an extra bottle."

"It's worked magic so far," Tokoyami looked down as she rubbed the ointment onto his wound, "Thank you, as always."

She out the cap back on, and Tokoyami stood up and stretched his arms. Yaoyorozu smiled to herself as she admired his well-built torso. She had patched him up enough times at this point, she didn't even blush at the sight. Dark Shadow had crawled back into his master.

"_She stuck me right in the eye dude," _Dark Shadow spoke internally, _"That was so hot."_

"_Yeah, I'm sure it burned quite a bit," _Tokoyami nodded.

"_You know that's not what I meant," _Dark Shadow said, and Tokoyami could almost see him winking. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"_So you're a masochist to her now," _Tokoyami picked up his clothes, _"How much longer are you gonna put up this game? It's getting old."_

"I guess that's enough training for today," she looked at him, "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah, let's get out of these costumes," Tokoyami said as he walked back to his bamboo tent.

They both changed back into their regular clothing. At this point, Tokoyami had a new shirt. Momo had made him one from some more comfortable fabric and cloth she found, and Tokoyami was grateful it didn't have any leaves in it. However, both of their clothing had already gotten a bit ripped up and tattered from all their recess and playing. Momo's shirt had turned into a crop top that revealed her midriff, and Tokoyami's shirt tore down into a sleeveless tank top with holes. Neither student minded, and unsurprisingly, they both secretly enjoyed the more revealing wear of the other.

Tokoyami and Momo walked out of their tent at almost the exact same time. Momo stretched her back with a yawn.

"Oh goodness," she said, "that was intense. We should be more careful."

"Indeed," Tokoyami nodded, "It'd be a shame if one of us broke a bone without Recovery Girl."

Neither student said much as they looked out at the sky and ocean. It was such a beautiful view they had grown used to. They looked at each other and smiled. They may have been stranded and alone, but at least they were stuck a nice island together.

"Tag!" Momo shoved Tokoyami's shoulder without warning before breaking off into the forest inland.

"Hey!" Tokoyami grinned as the chase began, "Get back here!"

Most of their games they planned, but every now and then, something spontaneous happened. He looked around for her, searching behind trees and bushes. Dark Shadow popped out of his back.

"You look in that direction," Tokoyami pointed to his right, and then a thumb to his left, "I'll check over here."

"Got it!" Dark Shadow saluted, and the two spread out.

Tokoyami couldn't remember the last time he played games with his quirk like this. It brought him right back to his childhood. As a boy, Tokoyami didn't have any friends, and he played hide and seek with his mother and Dark Shadow. She couldn't play very often as she had to work a ton to support them both on her own, and by the time he turned twelve, Tokoyami started taking up small job opportunities here and there to help out without his mother's knowledge. Doing this was almost like going back in time to that point in his life.

Tokoyami heard a scream, and he turned around. Momo laughed and beat her legs as Dark Shadow lifted her from a tree and set her down.

"Found the prize!" Dark Shadow yelled triumphantly.

"Aw man, and I had such a good place," she said.

Tokoyami chuckled and turned around back to the beach.

"Let's head back," he said, "I'm getting kinda hungry."

Tokoyami stopped as he heard Momo laughing more, shouting,

"Dark Shadow, stop it!"

Tokoyami turned around and froze. Dark Shadow held Momo from behind. He had one hand on Momo's breast and another on her bare stomach. He licked and slobbered on her neck and shoulder.

"Stop!" she laughed as she tried pushing him off, "That tickles!"

"DARK SHADOW!" Tokoyami yelled as loud as he could.

Momo gasped in surprise and Dark Shadow looked at him. Yaoyorozu had never seen Tokoyami this angry before. He looked absolutely livid. His teeth were showing from underneath his beak.

"Let go of her," he growled, and then yelled, "RIGHT NOW!"

Dark Shadow let her go immediately and backed away.

"Return," Tokoyami said. He turned his eyes away from Momo as he said it. Dark Shadow returned back to him.

"Tokoyami," Momo let out a nervous laugh, "I-it's ok. He was just playing around. There's no need to be upset. I-

"That wasn't playing around," Tokoyami turned around, "I need a moment...alone."

Tokoyami stomped away back to the beach. Momo was speechless as she watched him go. She mustered up the courage to follow behind without being seen.

Fumikage walked down the beach down to the rocky area. He turned around the cliffside corner of the island. Momo waited around the corner cliff with her back up against the rocks. Tokoyami stopped walking and ordered Dark Shadow out. This was too much to handle telepathically. Dark Shadow popped out, small and withdrawn.

"Fumikage," Dark Shadow began with a guilty voice, "I-

"Stop," Tokoyami growled, "Let me guess. Just having a little bit of fun, right? Nothing too compromising, right!? You little pervert! Don't even try that with me!"

"I'm sorry, ok!?" Dark Shadow fired back. Tokoyami's anger was feeding him now.

Momo listened to this whole conversation. Now, she understood. Dark Shadow wasn't just playing with her. He was _lusting_ for her. Momo closed her eyes and covered them with her hand.

"_Of course that's what it was," _she thought to herself, _"Oh gosh, who am I kidding? I always knew that. I should have something!" _she removed her hand as a new, haunting thought came to her mind, _"Is it because...I was enjoying it?"_

Momo's thoughts were broken as Tokoyami and Dark Shadow's fight continued.

"You're never laying a hand on her again," Tokoyami ordered.

"What!?" Dark Shadow hollered.

"You heard me!" Tokoyami barked and pointed at him, "No more hugging, tagging, licking, massaging, riding, none of it! You think I didn't know you were sneaking out at night to sleep in her tent!? I let that pass because I thought you were just being friendly, but that's horseshit!"

There was a loud _crack_ as Dark Shadow slapped him. Tokoyami's eyes widened and he looked back at his quirk, holding his cheek. Dark Shadow was visibly shaking, and his eyes were red with anger.

"Do you really think," Dark Shadow began silently, and then he yelled, "THAT I WANT THIS!?"

Tokoyami blinked at him with an open beak as his hand dropped from his cheek.

"WHY ARE YOU BLAMING THIS ALL ON ME!?" Dark Shadow roared as his size grew slightly, "DO YOU THINK I HAVE CONTROL OVER THIS? ALL OF YOUR THOUGHTS DESIRES, FEELINGS, EMOTIONS, ALL OF IT FEEDS INTO ME! DID YOU SUDDENLY FORGET THAT?!"

"Dark Sha-

"NO!" he increased in size again, but his voice toned down just a tad, "You call me a pervert, you blame all of this on me, and yet _you're _the one causing it all! I just have to feel the full weight of it, and unlike you, I can't control it!"

"I didn't mea-

"And then!" Dark Shadow pointed at him, now he towered over Tokoyami and got right in his face "You say not to touch her anymore, but that's _all _you want to do! Just fucking face it! You have feelings for her! But for some god forsaken reason, you say nothing!"

Momo gasped at that and placed a hand on her chest.

"_Tokoyami…" _

Dark Shadow's eyes reverted to yellow, as Tokoyami's anger drifted away. He shrunk back down to normal size.

"But no, I get it," Dark Shadow scoffed, sounding like he was close to tears, "I'm the problem, right? Your stupid quirk that makes everything more difficult and has no control!"

"No!" Tokoyami held out a hand, "Dark Shadow, I would never-

"Don't even try man," Dark Shadow swiped a claw, "Forget it! You want me to stay away from her? Fine! I'm not coming out unless I absolutely have to." he floated slowly over to Tokoyami, now crying, "Enjoy your time together."

Dark Shadow sunk into Tokoyami's chest.

"_Dark Shadow," _Tokoyami spoke telepathically, _"Please, come out. Let's talk about this."_

"_Fuck you man," _Dark Shadow, _"Don't talk to me."_

Tokoyami closed his eyes and bowed his head. He realized how much of a mistake he had made. It had been a long time since Dark Shadow was this mad at him. He fell to his knees and spoke out loud.

"Dark Shadow," he began, "You don't have to talk, but please. Just...just listen to me, ok? You're right. You're right about everything. This was my fault," he closed his eyes, "I...I do have feelings for Yaoyorozu. I'm very attracted to her. I love spending time with her. I love it when she laughs, when she smiles, when she messes around and teases me. I love her as much as you do, and I don't express it."

Momo covered her mouth with her hand. She could feel her stomach doing somersaults.

"But it's not that easy," tears trailed down Tokoyami's eyes as he placed a hand on his forehead, "It just isn't. You don't understand. How could she feel the same way about a guy like me?" Tokoyami placed both hands on his head, "This stupid birdhead, and this stupid beak, and these stupid feathers!" he felt his beak, "I can't even kiss anyone. And then, on top of that, how do I know I won't ever hurt her? What If I lose control? What if...what if _we _lose control, and do something?" he cried some more, "I almost killed Mom! How do I know the same won't happen this time!?"

Tokoyami softly cried. Tears trailed down Momo's cheeks as she closed her eyes and dropped to her knees. Dark Shadow popped out of Tokoyami's chest and comforted his master.

"She'll accept you," the quirk cooed, feeling all Fumikage's sadness. In spite of how mad he was, Tokoyami was still his brother, "She's a good person. And you won't lose control like that again. You know that. We have better control now."

"I can't do it Dark Shadow," Tokoyami sniffled, "I just can't. I care about her so much but…"

"I understand," Dark Shadow wiped the tears away, "I'm sorry for getting so upset. You just have to stop being afraid of yourself."

Tokoyami finished crying and recollected himself. Yaoyorozu didn't know what to do. She felt a hundred different thoughts running through her mind. She wanted to run out their right now and tell Tokoyami everything. She wanted to hug and kiss him, tell him she loves talking to him, playing with him, training with him. Tell him she loved his bird features, and that she adored Dark Shadow. She had so much to say, but she knew it was the wrong place and time. Momo ran and hid behind a rock as Tokoyami walked around the corner and headed back to camp.

Momo gathered herself and walked into the forest. She found Tokoyami looking for her, and the boy smiled when she came in sight.

"There you are!" he said.

"I was out walking," Yaoyorozu grinned back, "How are you guys doing? Did everything work out?"

"I think we're gonna be ok," Tokoyami scratched the back of his head, "I overreacted a bit."

Momo swallowed deeply and nodded.

"It's starting to get pretty late," Tokoyami turned back to the setting sun.

"Let's grab dinner," she said as she walked past him.

They both walked into camp. Tokoyami prepared a fire while Momo grabbed some fish from the trap. There were only two today, but it was enough. She put them in her mini net and walked back up to the beach.

As Momo cleaned and gutted the fish, she thought about what she should do next.

"_I can't just tell him I feel the same way," _she thought to herself, _"Not after what I heard back there. If Tokoyami really feels insecure about himself, he needs to be the one to tell me. I won't be doing him any favors by going first."_

She finished cleaning the fish and began to cook them over the fire.

"_I had no idea Tokoyami felt that way about himself," _she thought as she glanced over to him. A spurge of guilt entered her heart, _"I just assumed I was the one who needed all the reassurance around here, but I guess Tokoyami has his own self doubts too. But I can't help him until he comes out with the truth."_

They finished cooking, and Momo served up the food on two stone plates she had carved.

"_I'll need to find a way to create some sort of segway for him," _she thought as she ate, _"Make it easier to come out with the truth about how he feels. He already told me he has a hard time expressing his feelings. I just need to give him the right push without blatantly coming out and saying I have feelings for him. Question is, what can I do?"_

As if a message from God, Momo's question was answered by a boom of thunder. Both students looked up, and Yaoyorozu grinned as she immediately came up with a plan.

"Looks like a storm is coming," Tokoyami finished up his food quick and set down his empty plate, "Guess we'll have to take cover indoors tonight. Anything we need to take into account?"

"The fruit should be fine where it is," Momo stood up and looked at the signal tower, "Although that might be at risk of getting blown over. Let's set it down for the night."

Tokoyami nodded, and together, with Dark Shadow, they all set the post down.

"_I just hope it rains hard enough for my alibi to be believable," _Momo thought to herself.

It didn't take long for the rain to start coming down. Even though it wasn't very late, both students wished each other goodnight and headed to their tents. Yaoyorozu waited until it started raining and blowing hard enough to enact her plan. She waited a few hours before turning to the main support post. She began to unscrew the device.

Tokoyami stroked Dark Shadow's head as he looked up at the ceiling. The creature bundled up on his chest like a cat.

"I'm sorry for slapping you," Dark Shadow cooed, "I feel really, really bad about that."

"My anger made it worse," Tokoyami sighed and closed his eyes, "It's alright. Not your fault. None of that was your fault."

Tokoyami jumped as he heard a structure collapse. Yaoyorozu let out a scream. He and Dark Shadow immediately got up.

"Tokoyami!" she shouted, "Help!"

Tokoyami let out a sharp tsk.

"Go!" he ordered.

"Ayo!" Dark Shadow dashed out of the tent.

Tokoyami waited eagerly. Dark Shadow came back covering Momo with his claws and body. She jumped into the tent and landed on top of Tokoyami.

"Oof!" Tokoyami grunted, and then he looked down at her, "you alright?"

"Sorry, I'm so sorry!" Yaoyorozu laughed and closed her eyes with a smile. Her hair was a little wet, but not soaked, "My tent collapsed from the storm. Mind if I sleep here for the night?"

"No, not at all," Tokoyami smiled as he scooted over, "Here, rest here."

Yaoyorozu rolled off him and laid down.

"Let's just hope this one stays up," she chuckled.

"Yeah, let's hope so," Tokoyami looked at the ceiling.

They both laid there saying nothing for a few minutes. Tokoyami didn't know what to do. He carefully inches away. He assumed she didn't want to be near him at all right now. However, his heartbeat picked up speed as he felt her scoot closer to him and lay a hand on his chest. She rested her chin on his shoulder.

"It's kinda cold," she smiled at him.

"Sorry, I left my cloak out in the rain," Tokoyami chuckled nervously.

"That's ok," she closed her eyes and lifted her leg atop of his, "you're warm enough."

Tokoyami breathed heavily. They had been close, but not like this. Not so willingly. Tokoyami pulled her arm over so it was reaching all the way across his chest. She opened her eyes to look at his with a smile. Tokoyami let out a small gasp as she rolled back on top of him and laid her head on his chest.

"You're an amazing person Tokoyami," she said as she closed her eyes, "You're one of the best friends I've ever had."

This was it. Tokoyami knew that it was now or never. He had to come out with the truth here, or forever hold his silence.

"_C'mon Fumikage," _Momo grabbed his shoulder as she thought this, _"You can do it. Just say it. Please don't make me do it. I wanna help you like you helped me."_

Fumikage closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Momo…" he began as he reached a hand on her back, "I think...I think that I...I would like to be more than just friends."

Momo opened her eyes and looked up at him with a calmingexpression. She didn't want to scare him now by looking shocked.

"I'm sorry, but...I can't do this anymore," he said, "It's not fair to either of us. I...I have feelings for you, Momo." he closed his eyes again and turned his head away, "So...maybe...we shouldn't be doing this anymore. I understand why you wouldn't like me. And if that's the case, then-

Before he could continue, Momo crawled up his body and straddled him with her arms. Her head was right above his, and she looked him dead in the eyes. Both their hearts pounded. Tokoyami's eyes were wide with disbelief, as if he couldn't believe what was happening. They could feel each other's hot breath. Momo closed her eyes and landed a soft peck on his beak. She pulled back. Tokoyami blinked at her and froze.

She grabbed his head with both hands, tilted her own, and kissed him again. This time, his beak was open, and it functioned much more like an actual kiss. Momo found his beak to be much softer than she thought, but it was still a relatively awkward experience. However, it was one Yaoyorozu knew she would never easily forget. Tokoyami closed his eyes and grabbed her head with both arms. They held onto that for roughly ten seconds before parting. Yaoyorozu smiled at him.

"You baka," she let out a small chuckle, "Of course I have feelings for you."

Tokoyami couldn't control what happened next as a floodgate of tears started pouring from his eyes. He tried to hold his composure and look tough for Yaoyorozu, but failed miserably. He covered his eyes with both hands, and took a deep breath.

"Oh gods," he choked as he removed his hands. Yaoyorozu laughed and smiled at him as she patted his feathers back, "You're...you're not lying, right? You're not just trying to make me feel better? You mean that?"

"Yeah," Momo nodded as she got choked up and watery eyed, "I think I'm in love with you, Tokoyami."

He closed his eyes and hugged her as hard as he could. The two of them cried tears of joy with each other as they held on for dear life. Momo kept lifting her head to deliver small pecks to his beak, and they shared another long kiss. Tokoyami released first and took several deep breaths as he wiped his eyes. He let out a joyous laugh with her as she wiped her eyes.

"I've never felt this happy before," he admitted as he sniffed.

"Neither have I," she responded as she pushed her ponytail back.

"So...I don't bother you then?" Tokoyami asked as he grabbed his beak, "My birdhead, my powers, you're not...afraid or disgusted by any of it?"

"I love it!" she laughed as she kissed him again, "I love all of it. I love all of you."

Tokoyami smiled and pulled her in tight. He pressed his forehead against hers as he wrapped his legs around her waist.

"I thought…" he began as he grabbed her hair and looked her right in the eyes, "I thought for sure you would reject me."

She didn't respond to that, and instead only pet his cheek some more. She decided she wanted to go farther, so she grabbed his beak and kissed him. Only this time, she opened his beak up, wrapped her mouth around his, and stuck her tongue right in. Tokoyami's eyes widened as she did this. It was almost like she was performing CPR on him, but she was just exploring with her tongue. She traced his teeth and upper jaw, and parts of his inner beak as she did it. Tokoyami moaned into her as he closed his eyes. He wrapped a hand around her head, and another around her waist. Momo pulled back, taking deep breaths with a very hungry look in her eyes.

"I was afraid too," she whispered as she grabbed his beak and smiled, "but now we don't have to be."

She went back in, kissing him like before in what had to be the most intimate and exotic French Kiss of all time. This time, however, Tokoyami used his tongue as well. Momo's eyes widened and she let out a muffled noise as a long, thick, wet appendage reached into her mouth. It certainly was not a human tongue. Her breathing picked up speed as Tokoyami's tongue danced around her mouth like a thick worm. Momo wondered if she should be grossed out, but instead she absolutely loved it as she moaned into him. It wrapped around her own tongue, and the two danced with each other until Yaoyorozu finally drew back from lack of air.

"Holy smokes," she let out a small laugh, "Was that your tongue?"

"Sorry," Tokoyami smiled nervously, "I should have told you beforehand. My dad was part hummingbird. Was it too bizarre?"

"No, gosh no," she smiled seductively at him, "I loved it."

Momo thought off all the crazy things he could do to her with that tongue. The thought made her wet as her breathing picked up speed. Tokoyami was rock hard by this point. The two wanted to rip the others clothes off, but they knew better, and took it slow for now. Momo leaned down and began kissing his neck softly. Tokoyami closed his eyes and sighed as he reached around and grabbed her butt. His other hand reached in between them and began stroking her breast. She let out a small moan at this as she reached a hand underneath his shirt. She caressed his chest and abs.

"You've been working out," she noted.

"All that work with Bakugou and Kirishima has started to pay off," he said as he grabbed her waist with both hands and looked into her eyes.

The two just sat there, drinking in all on. They wanted more of each other. They wanted to go farther. Momo looked down and started unbuttoning Tokoyami's pants, but to her surprise, he stopped her and grabbed her hands.

"No," he smiled softly at her as he panted, "Not yet. Not here. We should wait. Plan it. Make it something special. There's so much more I want to explore."

Momo blinked and grinned back at him. She nodded and laid back down on his chest. She smiled and let out a small laugh as she buried her nose in his shirt.

"So, this is why Dark Shadow has been so flirtatious with me," she looked up at his eyes, "In a way, it was you all along."

"I'm so sorry about that," Tokoyami seemed guilty as he grabbed her head, "Please...do not blame him."

"Blame him?" she laughed, "Tokoyami...I think I liked it."

Tokoyami let out a small gasp at that.

"_See?" _Dark Shadow spoke from within, _"I told you so."_

"_Yes you did," _Tokoyami closed his eyes as he thought back, _"I'm so sorry friend. Would you like to join us?"_

"_Nah, this is your moment," _Dark Shadow responded, _"I'm good for now. Maybe later."_

Tokoyami grinned at that and looked down at Yaoyorozu. She was smiling up at him. The two of them just stared longingly at one another, saying nothing. Finally, Momo rolled off him, and Tokoyami let out a small whine.

"Oh, don't be a baby," she laughed, "Here, roll over."

Tokoyami did that. Momo wrapped her arm around him, acting as the big spoon. It seemed appropriate, given her height and personality. She caressed Tokoyami's chest as she kissed his head.

"There," she said, "Better?"

"Much," Tokoyami curled up his legs a little and smiled, "I...I don't know for sure, but I think I'm in love with you too, Yaoyorozu."

She giggled at that and closed her eyes. The two of them fell asleep together, dreaming happily.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, here's the part you ALL have been waiting for!**

**I would be lying if I said I didn't have a lot of fun writing this chapter. This story probably only has one or two more left after this, but this is definitely NOT the last time I'll be writing this ship!**

**I went ahead and made some edits to the original prayer scene. Felt a little out of place in this context.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains explicit sex scenes!**

* * *

Tokoyami's eyes shot open at the sound of a knock on his hut.

"Tokoyami, wake up!" Yaoyorozu shouted from outside, "I've got a surprise for you!"

He flung upwards and bumped his head. He shouted and closed his eyes as he rubbed his skull with a sigh.

"_Every time," _he thought as he breathed in heavily, _"I gotta talk to Momo about fixing that."_

Tokoyami crawled out of the hut and looked around. He didn't see Yaoyorozu anywhere.

"Momo?" Tokoyami started to turn around, "where are-

A bucket of water splashed onto Tokoyami. He coughed and rubbed his eyes. Momo stood behind his tent holding an empty bucket with a beaming, mischievous grin. She bent over laughing.

"Oh, so you think that's funny huh?" Tokoyami struck a dark smile and looked down, "Dark Shadow, would you mind?"

"With pleasure!" Dark Shadow popped out with an evil grin. Momo's smile vanished.

"Oh shit!" she shouted and dropped the bucket as she ran.

Dark Shadow laughed as he chased after her down the beach. Tokoyami calmly walked over to the other bucket as he heard Momo scream when Dark Shadow caught her. She laughed and beat at him, as Fumikage picked up the other bucket and began walking over.

"No, wait, hold on a second!" Momo held out a hand to him, "Tokoyami, I'm so-

Tokoyami splashed her with the bucket. She started to cough, and while she was distracted, Dark Shadow moved away as Fumikage gently tackled her to the sand. She let out a surprised grunt, and her laughing escalated as Fumikage began tickling her. Dark Shadow smiled at the scene.

Tokoyami finally stopped, and Momo had time to catch her breath. He blushed violently as he found himself straddling her. Before he could break off, Momo pulled him down for a kiss. Tokoyami responded and grabbed her cheek before pulling away. They were both panting heavily. It was obvious the tension from yesterday hadn't worn off.

Fumikage stood and offered her a hand. He hoisted her up, and as he did, she threw herself into him and wrapped her arms around his waist with a smile. Fumikage smiled back, but Momo could feel his hesitancy about all of this. Clearly, he didn't possess her level of confidence. Maybe it had to do with his insecurity about his appearance, or a fear of his power. Also, it didn't help that she stood almost a solid two inches above him. Momo chuckled at that observation as she grabbed his hands and wrap them around her waist.

"I'm sorry," Fumikage let out a nervous laugh as she wrapped her arms back around him, "I guess I'm still getting used to this."

"We both are," she gave him a soft peck, and they let go of each other. Momo pulled at her wet clothes.

"I guess we're gonna have to dry these," she said as she smiled back at him, "Why don't we climb in our swimsuits and head to the pool while they're drying?"

Tokoyami blinked and felt his heart pounding against his chest. He could see the sultry look in Momo's eyes, and he swallowed deeply. The thought of being so close to her in her swimsuit, especially after last night…

"That sounds fun," Tokoyami smiled and nodded.

Dark Shadow returned as Tokoyami climbed back into his tent to change out of his wet clothes. Momo didn't have a tent anymore, so she simply changed outside. She pulled off her top, and Tokoyami walked out in his swimsuit at the same time. He blushed violently and looked away.

"Oh," he said as he hung up his dry clothes, "Sorry, I forgot about your tent."

Momo said nothing as she simply grinned at him. He hung his clothes up over his tent, and Yaoyorozu laid hers out on the sand before changing into her swimsuit.

"I've got an idea," she said, "Why don't we take some fruit with us? Maybe snack after we eat?"

Tokoyami's breathing quickened. He saw an image in his mind of Momo laying on her side in her black swimwear, eating a mango with a lustful look in her eyes.

"That sounds wonderful," Tokoyami said as he calmed himself.

They both grabbed their buckets and filled them with fruit. Both students talked and laughed with one another all the way to the pool. Momo grabbed his hand halfway there, and Fumikage squeezed it tight.

When they made it to the pool, both students set their buckets down. Momo walked around the natural pool and dipped her toe in. Tokoyami stood behind her.

"How does it feel?" he asked.

"Really warm actually!" she smiled, "Not like a hot tub, but- AH!"

Yaoyorozu screeched as Tokoyami shoved her in. She reemerged coughing as she pushed her hair back. Tokoyami smiled smugly down at her with his arms crossed.

"What the hell!?" she yelled.

"And THAT is what you get for your little stunt this morning," he pointed a finger at her.

"Oh, so the _first _payback with the bucket wasn't enough huh?" she struck him a low eyed grin.

"Nope!" Tokoyami shouted as he did a cannonball.

Momo let out a small yell as he splashed close to her, and laughed as he reemerged.

"Ass!" she splashed him, "Watch where you're jumping!"

Dark Shadow popped out of Tokoyami's back and dived into the water. He sprung up spitting water into the air like a statue. The three of them swam and played games for a time. At one point, Momo got the idea to give themselves a bath while they were here. They headed under the waterfall and washed out their hair. While there, Tokoyami wrapped his arms around Yaoyorozu from behind. She let out a small gasp and grabbed his arms.

"You look gorgeous," Tokoyami gave her a small peck on the neck.

Momo smiled and grabbed his arms as her stomach filled with butterflies. Maybe he wasn't as hesitant as she thought.

"Here," she grabbed his hand and started pulling him, "Follow me."

They both swam to the edge of the pool. Momo grabbed Tokoyami and pinned him against the edge. Both students breathed heavily as they looked into one another's eyes.

"You told me you wanted to explore," she noted, "Did you mean it?"

Tokoyami blinked and nodded as he looked her up and down. She grabbed his face and french kissed him like last night. Their tongues danced with one another as their hands roamed free. Tokoyami grabbed her ass with both hands as she squeezed his pecks. Their mouths parted as they both caught their breaths. Without saying a word, both students climbed out of the pool holding each other's hand. They got on their knees and faced each other.

Momo reached behind her back and unclipped her swimsuit top. Tokoyami lifted his hands as if to stop her, but he stopped himself, and lowered his arms. She smiled at that and pulled off her top to reveal her massive breasts. Tokoyami let out a heavy breath as he closed his eyes and bent his head down.

"Are you ready?"

Tokoyami looked up and stared into her eyes. He nodded. She grabbed his wrist and lifted his arm, pressing his hand against her breast.

"Then prove it," she whispered into his ear.

Tokoyami closed his eyes as he grabbed her other breast with his free hand. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back as Tokoyami kissed her neck and softly squeezed her tits. It was nothing like grabbing her breasts through her shirt last night. He could feel her nipples on his palms as the soft flesh pressed in between his fingers.

After a minute of this, Yaoyorozu grabbed Tokoyami's shoulders and pushed him down onto the rocks. Things were getting more intense.

"Wait," he caught his breath and grabbed her arm, "Wait, wait, wait, wait. I...I need a minute to think about this."

Momo blinked and smiled at him with a nod. She lifted herself off and put her swimsuit top back on.

"Sorry," Tokoyami sat up, "I just-

"Don't apologize Fumikage," she grabbed his hand with a warm smile, "I'm not entirely sure about all of this either."

"Can't we just lie down for a moment?" he looked at her, "Like, next to each other?"

She nodded. They both lied down on their backs. Dark Shadow spoke to Tokoyami from within.

"_What's the holdup?" _he asked.

"_Not now, I need to think alone," _Tokoyami closed his eyes.

Dark Shadow remained silent. Both students laid there for several minutes, looking up at the sky. There hands drifted close to one another and grabbed hold. Tokoyami let go as he sat up and interlocked his fingers. Momo sat up and looked at him as she leaned back on her arms, smiling. They got up close to each other face to face, and interlocked their fingers.

"Yaoyorozu," Fumikage began, "I don't know if any of this is wise...but I also don't know if we'll still get out of this alive. And, if we don't, I just wanted to let you know that I've never felt this way for anyone before."

"Neither have I," she grinned at him, "But whatever happens, I want to be there with you."

"I have already embraced the dark," Tokoyami brushed her hair back, "Are you...willing to embrace the unknown abysses of desire with me?"

Yaoyorozu struck a seductive grin and leaned forward.

"Show them to me," she whispered.

That was all he needed to hear. In a heartbeat, they grabbed one another and started kissing. Tokoyami unstrapped her bra and grabbed her breasts again. One hand trailed down and rubbed against her stomach. It stopped when it reached her panties, and Tokoyami pulled his head back and looked her in the eyes.

"May I?" he asked.

She blushed and nodded. Tokoyami stuck his hand inside and started to rub her pussy. Momo sighed and closed her eyes.

"Up top," she grabbed his wrist and guided his hand to her clitoris, "That, right...oh gosh!"

Tokoyami entered his middle and index fingers with ease into her wet walls, while rubbing with his thumb. He looked her in the eyes as she leaned back on her arms. Tokoyami reached his other hand down from her breast, pulled down her panties almost all the way, and doubled the action. Momo moaned louder as he spread her pussy and slipped his fingers in and out with ease.

Dark Shadow's claws popped out of Tokoyami's chest and grabbed hold of her jugs. Momo's eyes widened and she gasped at this unexpected action.

"It's alright," Tokoyami grinned, "I asked him to join. Do you want him to-?

"No!" Momo almost shouted as she grabbed Dark Shadow's hands and assisted, closing her eyes, "Don't you dare call him back!"

Tokoyami could hear Dark Shadow grunt in pleasure in his mind. Tokoyami smiled darkly as he picked up his pace.

Momo couldn't hold herself back much longer. This was simply becoming too much to handle. The feeling of four hands on her sensitive areas like this drove her to the edge faster than she ever could. This was nothing like when she pleasured herself. The two experiences couldn't even be compared. In a matter of minutes, Momo reached her breaking point. Her muscles locked and her hands squeezed onto Dark Shadow's as she squealed between her gritted teeth. The sensation left, and Momo's body relaxed in an instant. She heaved for air as Tokoyami pulled his hands away, and Dark Shadow returned his. Tokoyami looked at the juice on his fingers and wiped them down on his swimsuit.

"_Guess it's messy for girls too," _he thought to himself with a grin.

Tokoyami looked up as Yaoyorozu grabbed his shoulders with a naughty little smile.

"Alright, my turn."

Momo pushed him down onto the rocks. She went ahead and pulled her own loose panties up from her ankles. Tokoyami starred up at her, blushing violently as he controlled his breathing.

Momo scooted down and grabbed onto his swimsuit, still holding that naughty grin. His manhood stuck up like a flagpole covered in a black blanket. Momo pushed it down with her hand. Tokoyami held his breath.

"Does that hurt?" she looked at him.

"No," he let out a large breath of air and smiled with a hoarse chuckle, "But it would definitely be more comfortable without the swimsuit."

"Got it,"

Yaoyorozu grabbed his swimsuit and pulled it down to his ankles. His rod stuck up like a spring. Momo blushed as she looked at it.

Yaoyorozu paused as she realized she had no idea what to do. She knew stroking was involved, so she awkwardly grabbed it with both hands. Tokoyami sucked in as she did.

"Um," she let out a small laugh, "How does this work?"

Tokoyami laughed with her and sat up.

"Here, use one hand like this," he moved the other way and wrapped her palm around his meat, "Wrap it around, and then just move up and down like...this."

Tokoyami panted as he moved her hand up and down. He closed his eyes and leaned back as Yaoyorozu got into it on her own. Tokoyami lied down as Momo continued to beat.

She went on for a minute and picked up speed over time. She then stopped as she got a dirty idea. Tokoyami looked at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Do you want me to use my mouth instead?"

Tokoyami's eyes widened as his heart almost burst out of his chest. Momo's expression screamed confidence as she said it.

"I think I get the general idea," she smiled darkly and tilted her head, "That is, if you want to give it a shot."

Tokoyami blinked and smiled awkwardly.

"Uh, if you think you're up for it," he let out a nervous laugh, "Go for it."

Momo winked at him and leaned down. She started off by kissing his head. Tokoyami dug his fingers into the rock as his chest heaved. Suddenly, in a brief second, her lips enveloped the upper half of his dick. Tokoyami gasped and his eyes widened like dinner plates. She started off with some sucking as she grabbed his lower half and massaged it.

"Yaoyorozu…" Tokoyami closed his eyes and moaned, "I...ohhh!"

She lifted her head and made a loud _pop_ as her mouth slid off his meat. She smiled devilishly.

"Does that feel good?"

"I...I don't know how much of that I'll be able to take," he looked down at her, "I don't wanna orgasm in your mouth."

"You won't," she looked back down, "Just tell me when you're coming close, ok?"

Tokoyami nodded without speaking a word as he laid back. She went down on him again, much deeper than before. Her head bobbed up and down, and she occasionally slid the whole thing out to take a breath before putting it back in. She would grab his base for readjustment with every reentry, and turned up the speed just a little. Her tongue circled around his rod, just like his tongue circled around hers when they kissed. Tokoyami groaned and sat up as he held onto her hair.

"_Holy crap," _Tokoyami thought to himself, _"Is this really her first time?"_

Yaoyorozu just improvised based on Tokoyami's reactions. He seemed to like what she was doing, so she just stuck to it and kept going a little more intensely, slowly turning up the heat overtime.

Tokoyami grabbed her hair with his other hand while Dark Shadow's claws shot out from his chest. They roamed over to her ass and pulled down her panties. Both hands massaged her cheeks, and Yaoyorozu moaned on Fumikage's manhood. Her speed picked up as well.

Fumikage closed his eyes. He could feel it, the tension building up like when he masturbated. For a moment he thought about just letting it go right there, but he had enough sense to know better.

"Ok," he panted as Dark Shadow's claws drew back, "Now!"

Momo popped back up with a gasp of air. A line of spit trailed from her lips to his head as she pulled back. Immediately, she got out of the way, grabbed hold of his iron, and beat it hard and fast. Tokoyami leaned his head back and moaned as lines of white fluid shot out of his penis onto the rocky surface. He panted for air as Momo let go of his limp rod. She scooted closer to him, turned his head towards hers, and the two shared a kiss.

"You're really...good at that," Tokoyami sounded out of breath as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"It wasn't very hard," she smiled and kissed his cheek.

Tokoyami backed up and smiled at her.

"Well, I got some time to recharge now," he said, "Wanna take a break?"

Momo put her top back on and Tokoyami pulled his swimsuit up. Both students laid by the pool, feeding each other fruit. Momo laid down on her side with her head propped up under her arm. Tokoyami fed her sliced up mango, and the two of them giggled like small children.

Tokoyami laid down with his hands tucked underneath his head. He watched as Yaoyorozu Stabbed a coconut with her knife. That never ceased to turn him on. Fumikage began to question how his sexual desires connected to such a violent display. She pulled the knife out.

"Close your eyes and open your mouth," she crawled over to him.

Tokoyami looked up and did just that. The coconut milk spilled on his upper beak and eyes, causing him to lean up and cough. Momo died laughing at that.

"Sorry, I just had to try that," she winked at him.

Tokoyami gave her an annoyed smiled and laid back down with his beak open.

"Close your eyes."

"Forget it,"

She chuckled and shrugged as she poured the milk into his mouth. Tokoyami closed his beak and swallowed the liquid with a grunt of satisfaction. Yaoyorozu threw the coconut away and leapt back on top of him with a giddy smile.

"Well?" she tilted her head, "What should we do next?"

"Let's just wait for now," he brushed her hair back, "Don't you agree? Let's do something when we get back to camp tonight."

"Tonight?" she brushed his feathers back, "Does that mean you want to stay here all day?"

"Why not?" Tokoyami tilted his head as he wrapped his arms around her back, "We've got nowhere to go, nothing to do. Besides, it's probably already past afternoon."

Momo just smiled at him and nodded before resting her head down on his chest.

"I agree," she said, "Let's wait until tonight."

The two students played, rested, swam, and snacked on fruit for the rest of the day. There was some occasional teasing, fondling, and ass grabbing, but nothing too extreme. They knew if they went too far, they wouldn't be able to resist each other.

After several hours, both students looked out and noticed the sun was about to come down. They grabbed their remaining fruits and headed back to camp.

When they arrived, Momo checked the fish trap. She let out a frustrated sigh to see it empty.

"Damn it!" she shouted and placed her hands on her hips, "Not a single one."

"Don't worry, Dark Shadow can catch some for us," Tokoyami shouted at her as the spirit popped out of his chest, and then he spoke to him, "Go ahead. We'll start a fire."

"Ayo!" Dark Shadow headed out to water as Momo made her way back to the beach. The shadow drifted over to her and winked. He gave her a lick on the cheek and a smack on the rear before diving into the water. Momo turned red and giggled as she held her butt.

Yaoyorozu walked back up to the beach. Tokoyami had already started the fire. He blew on the embers and let the flames spread. Both students sat next to each other with a grunt of pleasure.

"Today was fun," Tokoyami grinned as he looked into the fire.

"Sure was," Yaoyorozu leaned onto his shoulder and grabbed his arm. She closed her eyes and whispered into his ear, "let's make tonight better."

Tokoyami gave her a low eyes smile, and the two kissed. About twenty minutes later, Dark Shadow came back from the ocean. Tokoyami and Momo both gasped as he dumped a truckload of all certain types of fish from his claws and mouth onto the beach. The marine life jumped and squirmed on the sand.

"Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami stared down in awe, "What the heck is this? We just needed a couple of salmon, not the entire food chain!"

"Goodness, look at this," Momo stared in awe as she picked threw some of the dead creatures, "Crabs, lobster, salmon, even a calamari!"

Dark Shadow smiled as he pulled a salmon out of his mouth like a dog.

"Well," the spirit explained, "Seeing that this was the night both of you guys would be losing your virginity, I figured we should make it special!"

Fumikage and Momo both turned bright red at that. Dark Shadow's grin disappeared.

"What? Don't tell me you're not gonna do it," he looked back and forth between them, "After everything else you guys have done already?"

Tokoyami and Yaoyorozu looked at each other with uncertainty.

"Well?" she smiled nervously, "Is...that the plan?"

"I don't know…" Fumikage said, "I don't want you to get pregnant."

"I can make a condom for us," she shrugged, "Shouldn't be too hard."

Tokoyami flinched at that.

"Wait, how the hell do you know how to make a-?

"Oh come on already!" Dark Shadow cut in, "Look, I worked really hard to catch all this, and I don't want it going to waste! Stop talking and start cooking!"

"Ok, good idea!" Momo nodded and brushed her hair back as she looked at their selections, "Tokoyami, I made need your help for this. We got a lot here."

"Understood," Tokoyami kneeled down next to her, "What do you need from me?"

Both students worked hard to prepare their meal. Momo gutted and cleaned the salmon and squid while Tokoyami worked on picked apart the crab legs. Yaoyorozu laughed as one of the crabs was still alive and pinched Tokoyami's finger. Dark Shadow got involved and started helping them prepare. Momo made several more plates out of stone and started cooking up all the food on three separate pans, and boiled crab legs and lobsters in a kettle with fresh water. They set out the food, made a prayer (it just felt right now), and dug into their feast.

They laid back onto the sand with full bellies and satisfied appetites. Momo smiled as she licked her lips.

"I haven't had a meal like that in ages," she said.

"Neither have I," Fumikage added.

Both students sat in silence for a while. The fire burned next to them, warming their bodies against the soft island sand. Their heads turned to look at each other. Fumikage smiled as he brushed her hair.

"Is it odd to say that I'm now thankful for that tidal wave?" he asked.

"Not at all," she grabbed his hand.

They stared longingly at each other for quite some time. Tokoyami leaned over and kissed her. She responded and grabbed his cheeks with both hands as their mouths explored each other. Both students sat up as Tokoyami removed her bra. Their lips parted as they sucked in each other's breath.

"I'm ready," Momo whispered.

Tokoyami nodded in agreement and pulled off his swimsuit. Momo removed her panties and created a plastic condom from her chest.

"Seriously though," Fumikage raised an eyebrow, "How do you know how to make that?"

"Just shut up and put the damn thing on already," she handed it to him with a hungry look in her eyes, "I need you."

Seeing Momo desire him filled Tokoyami with a fire that he could never explain with words. He could only express it in his love to her. He grabbed the condom and quickly fitted it over his manhood. He then grabbed Momo's ears and drove his tongue down her throat. Yaoyorozu almost gagged at how far he went. He spread his legs as she readjusted himself on top of him. His rod brushed up against her outer pussy, and they looked each other in the eyes.

Tokoyami placed a hand on her ass and another on his rod as he slowly guided her over. She expected him to just stick it right in, but instead he waited and looked her in the eyes. Tokoyami had to look up at her, as she actually towered a whole head over him now.

"No going back after this," he explained, "This is it for both of us. Are you sure?"

Momo blinked and said nothing as she placed her hands on his shoulders. She expertly slid his manhood right into her vagina. Both students gasped. Momo squeezed Tokoyami's shoulders as she cringed at the sudden pain she felt. She was plenty wet, but the sensation still hurt.

"Oh my gosh!" she sucked in between her teeth.

"What's wrong?" Tokoyami sounded genuinely concerned, "Does it hurt? Should I take it out?"

"No, no it's ok!" Momo breathed carefully as she slowly lifted herself, "I read about this happening. It's...normal the first time!"

"Are you sure?" Tokoyami panted as he tried to keep his composure with these new, incredible sensations flowing through his body.

"Yeah, just...give me a moment to adjust." Momo said as she slowly slid down.

"Yaoyorozu, I don't want you to be uncomfortable," Tokoyami continued, "Please, if you're hurting, maybe I should just pull out and-

"Tokoyami, shut the fuck up before I break your beak off," she spoke sternly and wrapped her arms around his back, "You've gotta let me..concentrate...oh gosh…"

Tokoyami said nothing and decided to trust Yaoyorozu. He looked forward and saw that her breasts were up very close to his face now. It seemed somewhat inappropriate, given the struggle she was in, but Fumikage had to try. He wrapped the tip of his beak around one of her breasts and closed his eyes. He made sure not to clamp down too hard. Momo moaned and closed her eyes as Tokoyami's tongue stretched out and began to lick and slobber all over her boob. He pressed his whole mouth over it and let his teeth graze the skin. His tongue pushed into her erect nipple, and Yaoyorozu gripped the back of his head.

"Yes," she breathed heavily as she looked down at him, now moving herself up and down at a decent pace, "Oh, fuck yes!"

Tokoyami slowly pulled his mouth away and looked up at her. She was humping faster now, as the pain was slowly replaced with pleasure. Tokoyami closed his eyes as he leaned all the way back and laid down on the sand. Momo's breasts bounced up and down as she rode him like a cowgirl. Fumikage moaned and leaned his head back as Yaoyorozu pressed her hands onto his chest. He began to buck with her, and they got into a fairly good rhythm.

Soon, after five minutes, their surroundings were filled with nothing but the crackling fire, the distant waves, and loud slapping of their hips as they made love to each other. Tokoyami leaned up and placed a hand on Momo's hip, and another on her rear. He buried his head and beak into her bosom as he guided her hips. She grabbed his head and tightened her eyes closed as she buried her forehead into the top of his skull.

"I...ah...I'm almost there!" she panted.

Tokoyami groaned as he leaned his head down and buried his forehead into her cleavage.

Yaoyorozu came first. She stopped bucking as her head leaned all the way back, and her eyes widened. She looked up into the starry night sky, that dark but illuminated void, as she climaxed. She seemed to be swallowed by it, and almost felt a cold sensation ran through her body. It felt very odd, but also fantastic.

Tokoyami continued to buck for another minute, and Momo helped him. He gritted his teeth, leaned his head back, and let out a loud grunt as he climaxed. After five seconds, the orgasm ended and he recollected himself. He caught his breath as he slowly opened his eyes. Momo stared down at him with a low eyed look and brushed his cheek. He pushed her hair back and leaned up to her, pecking her on the lips. Both students collapsed onto the sand, holding one another.

Neither one of them said a word for the rest of the night. Tokoyami pulled his condom off and threw it into the fire. He turned around, and Momo spooned him like the previous night. She kissed him on the neck, wrapped her arms around his torso, and fell asleep. Tokoyami watched the fire, that bright light that illuminated his dark world, and smiled at it. He snuggled closer to his other light, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Keeping this one short given how stupidly long the last two chapters were. **

**Here's your final smut scene everyone, so you better enjoy it! I'm actually glad this story is almost over. Not that I haven't enjoyed writing it, but I'm ready to move on to other projects. I can only do so much smut before it gets exhausting. Still have to finish Dance of Darkness after this, and then I've got two or three other Tokoyami stories in mind (bloody hell lol)**

**One more chapter to go after this! Please enjoy. **

* * *

Momo awoke to the feeling of something poking her arm. She opened her eyes slowly to see Dark Shadow hovering above her. She looked out to the sky. The dawning hour struck a faint glow across the horizon. She looked back at Dark Shadow.

Dark Shadow said nothing as he looked her up and down. He placed a claw on her cheek. Momo lifted her arm from Tokoyami and placed it atop his. She didn't fear the entity at all, or even question his motives. Knowing his connection to Fumikage, she knew exactly what he wanted now. Dark Shadow inched over to her and pressed his beak onto her lips.

Yaoyorozu was surprised at how much softer Dark Shadow's mouth was compared to Fumikage. Tokoyami had a softer beak already, but Dark Shadow's almost felt like regular lips. She closed her eyes as she reached her other hand behind Dark Shadow's head, pulling him closer. The entity used his free hand to massage her breasts.

Fumikage woke up to some very odd sensations. He could feel lips on his beak and skin on his hand, and someone grabbing the back of his head. Tokoyami looked over his shoulder to see his quirk making out with Yaoyorozu. Rarely could he feel what Dark Shadow experienced. Sexual touching and foreplay must have been an exception, probably because the feelings were strong enough. Tokoyami smiled at the sight and chuckled to himself. Only a few days ago, he would have lost his mind seeing such a compromising display. He sat up without saying anything. The two of them paused and looked over at him. Momo had a questioning expression, as if silently asking Tokoyami if this was ok. Fumikage closed his eyes and gave a silent nod. Dark Shadow grinned and they continued.

Things heated up as Dark Shadow dashed behind Yaoyorozu and held her from behind. He licked and kissed her shoulder and neck while wrapping his arm around her breasts, occasionally grabbing her chin to kiss her lips. Momo's breathing picked up speed as the spirit slowly slid his free arm down to her waist. Momo shut her eyes and dipped her head back as Dark Shadow massaged her pussy.

Tokoyami's heart beat heavily as he watched this intense display of passion. He felt himself grow hard and closed his eyes. Tokoyami thought about pleasuring himself while he observed, but then he got a much better idea. He ordered Dark Shadow back. Momo let out a small groan of frustration by his sudden absence, but the disappointment didn't last long.

Dark Shadow covered Tokoyami in a Black Ankh. Momo's eyes widened as she let out a small gasp. She hadn't forgotten how much that display turned her on their first night together. Tokoyami crawled over to her and grabbed her hips. He grinned underneath Dark Shadow's helmet.

"You might wanna make another one of those condoms," he whispered into her ear.

Momo didn't hesitate as she made one using her powers. Tokoyami quickly put the protection on, grabbed onto her hands, and pinned her down onto the sand.

Momo's chest heaved as she looked up into his, no, _their _eyes. She should've been scared by such a haunting appearance, but instead she was enthralled by it. Tokoyami leaned down and began kissing her. Things switched up, and Momo let out a surprised grunt as he traded places with Dark Shadow. Momo could feel Tokoyami's hands slide down her arms, as Dark Shadow continued to pin her hands.

Tokoyami grabbed her shoulders as he kissed and licked her neck. Momo could feel his hands move over to her breasts, but she couldn't see it as Dark Shadow continued to make out with her. She let out a soft moan as Tokoyami started kissing and licking her left mound. He lifted his head up, gasping for air, and moved on to her right one. Momo breathed through her nose as the sensations overwhelmed her. She wrapped her legs onto his and arched her torso closer to him.

Dark Shadow lifted his head up for a moment, giving her time to catch her breath. She was grateful, as she felt she might pass out from pure exhaustion and sensation overload. She gripped his fingers tight and closed her eyes as Tokoyami moved further down and began licking her stomach. He didn't stay their long. Momo's eyes widened as she felt him grab the insides of her thighs and spread her legs. Dark Shadow nuzzled her and kissed her neck.

Momo gasped as Tokoyami wrapped his mouth around her vagina. Dark Shadow started kissing her again, more ferociously than before, as Tokoyami's long tongue explored deep into her inner walls. She moaned and squirmed underneath as she wrapped her legs onto his back. Finally, Dark Shadow let go of her hands, and she pulled them around his body. She knew she wouldn't last long like this, but Tokoyami didn't plan on finishing her off here.

Fumikage lifted his head up from her thighs, catching his breath.

"Momo," he panted for air as Dark Shadow backed away, "turn around."

Yaoyorozu did as she was told and climbed onto her hands and knees. As soon as she was in position, Dark Shadow grabbed her breasts from behind and nuzzled her head.

"Arch your back down," the spirit spoke with a hoarse voice as he said it, "Give him enough room."

Momo did just that as Tokoyami grabbed her hips. He positioned himself and slid right in, making all three of them moan.

Tokoyami grunted and growled as he slapped his pelvis against her rear. Yaoyorozu closed her eyes and panted for air as she leaned her head down. Dark Shadow softly clamped his beak onto her shoulder, careful not to harm her skin, as he held onto her breasts.

The musty smell created from their steamy lovemaking filled Tokoyami's nose. The sensation riled him up and made him slap faster and harder. He placed a hand on her back, and grabbed her thigh with the other, as his chest heaved for air. Momo lifted her chin up as she sunk her fingers into the sand. She felt her surroundings melt away as she climaxed. Her arms tightened, and her legs locked as she gritted her teeth. Tokoyami followed almost right behind her, and he grunted and snarled as he gave her one last, powerful smack, turning his head to the sky. Dark Shadow gripped her shoulders, leaned forward, and almost roared.

The sensations passed, and everyone went back to their senses. Momo collapsed on her stomach, heaving her air as Tokoyami pulled out of her. Dark Shadow rested on her back, spent and exhausted. Tokoyami fell down on his back right next to them. He turned and looked Yaoyorozu in the eyes. She leaned over to him and gave him a peck on his beak.

The three rested together until the sun came up over the horizon. Dark Shadow returned to Tokoyami. Both students stood up and got dressed back into their regular clothes.

"Fumikage," Yaoyorozu began as she put her bra on.

"Yes?" Tokoyami looked at her as he pulled his pants up.

Momo grabbed her shirt and blushed a little as she looked away.

"Do you love me?" she asked.

Tokoyami flinched at that and let out a small laugh.

"Of course I do," he said as he pulled his shirt over his head, "You're smart, funny, confident, and incredibly beautiful. I love spending time with you."

Momo struck a small smile, but Tokoyami could tell something was still eating at her.

"Sorry I'm just...trying to think things over," she sighed.

"Do you not feel the same way?" Fumikage asked honestly.

"No, gosh no, it's not that," Yaoyorozu beamed at him, "I think you're amazing Tokoyami. These past couple of weeks have been some of the best I've ever had. I love you so much. I'm just thinking...what are we gonna do when we get back?"

Tokoyami let out a small gasp as he looked away. Come to think of it, he hadn't really thought about going back home for a while now. He had been so caught up in his time with Yaoyorozu, the thought hadn't crossed his mind in forever.

"I...I suppose we'll just go on with our lives as before, only this time together," Tokoyami smiled, walked over, and nuzzled her cheek, "I want to be with you, Momo."

She giggled and hugged him.

"Well, if that's the case," she pushed him off and put on her shirt, "I guess we better start learning more about each other outside of our hobbies and schoolwork, huh?"

"Seems that way," Tokoyami nodded, "But for now, we've got other stuff to deal with. We depleted almost out entire fruit supply last night, so we should probably refill that, along with our water."

Yaoyorozu nodded. They both grabbed a bucket, held each other's hands, and walked into the forest.

"I'm more concerned about how our classmates will react," Fumikage said, "Should we even tell them?"

"I've been thinking about that, and honestly, I don't know," Momo scratched behind her head, "Maybe it's ok if they knew we were together...as long as we left out the "hey, guess what, we lost our virginity while we were gone!" part."

Tokoyami chuckled at that.

"That might make things awkward," he nodded, "Although, maybe it's better we don't say anything and just let them figure it out with time. No need to make a big deal out of it, right?"

"I suppose," Momo thought about it, and chuckled, "If we want to keep it a secret, we better watch out for Mina. That girl will stop at nothing to find out who likes who."

"That's true," Tokoyami looked at her, "Also, I need your permission on something."

"What's that?"

"If I ever catch Mineta touching you inappropriately again, am I allowed to strangle him?"

"Allowed?" she huffed, "Are you kidding me? I'll help you!"

They both laughed at that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, I know I said this would be the last chapter, but that was a lie lol. I have ONE MORE which will include an epilogue that takes place several years in the future. **

* * *

Momo sat crisscrossed next to the fire. Dark Shadow rolled up on her lap while she stroked his head. A full moon shone in the starry night sky. Tokoyami rested on his back with his hands tucked underneath his head.

"Have you thought about doing anything else besides hero work?" Momo asked.

"I enjoy playing guitar, but I never wanted to turn that into a career," Tokoyami sat up on his hands and looked into the fire.

"Do you write songs?"

"I write poetry, if that counts." Tokoyami looked at her, "What about you?"

"If I stay in the hero field, I thought about starting my own internship program," Momo tilted her head, "Though if that doesn't work, I might become a teacher at UA."

They continued to chat for some time. Tokoyami talked about his family, how his father left his mother before he was born, and how she worked as a quirkless police officer. Momo talked about her parents, and how she wanted to make them proud as ex-heroes. The night passed on, and the fire started to die down. Yaoyorozu yawned and stood up. She looked to her tent, and remembered she had purposely broke it.

"Oh yeah, I forgot I don't have a hut anymore," she placed her hands on her hips as Tokoyami stood up.

"That shouldn't be a problem," Fumikage smiled and grabbed her hand.

Momo gave him a coy grin and winked. Tokoyami led her into the tent. Both students got undressed and laid down next to each other. They huddled close while Tokoyami used his costume cloak as a blanket.

"If you don't mind," Momo looked into his eyes, "Can we just sleep together tonight? No sex this time."

"Of course," Tokoyami kissed her forehead, "In fact, I prefer that."

Momo smiled and wrapped her arms around him. Tokoyami chuckled as he brushed her hair.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I just realized something," Tokoyami looked at the ceiling, "I enjoy this the most."

"Enjoy what?"

"Just being close to you," Fumikage explained, "Talking with you, playing with you, training with you. I just love to spend time with you now, more than anything else. I mean, the sex was fun and all and I enjoyed exploring but…" he looked into her eyes with a bright smile, "It really pales in comparison to everything else."

Momo blushed at that. She felt her stomach fill with butterflies as her heart did several backflips. For some reason, either what he said or how he said it, made her feel special and wanted. She let out a nervous laugh and buried her face in his shoulder.

"It's so funny you say that," she said.

"Why?"

"Because I was thinking the exact same thing," she looked into his beautiful red eyes.

Fumikage grinned and placed a hand on her cheek. He pulled her close to him and closed his eyes. Dark Shadow popped out of Tokoyami's back and wrapped himself around both of them. The two fell asleep in each others arms.

…

Dark Shadow nudged Tokoyami and Momo as much as he could.

"Hey, uh, guys?" Dark Shadow said as he pointed to the tent entrance, "You might wanna see this."

Both students groaned as they slowly woke up.

"See what?" Momo rubbed her eyes as she looked up, "Dark Shadow, what are you-AH!"

Momo shouted as she pulled the cloak tighter over herself. That snapped Tokoyami up in an instant.

"What?" he got up and looked, "What, what is-HOLY SHIT!"

Tokoyami grabbed the cloak as well. At the entrance of the tent, Aizawa sensei crouched down, looking at both of them with his dead-eyed expression.

Neither student said a word, as they were too frozen with shock. Dark Shadow returned to Tokoyami without saying a word. Aizawa stood up onto his feet.

"Get dressed and gather your belongings," he said as he walked away, "We leave in five minutes."

Tokoyami and Momo blinked and looked at each other. They then threw the cloak off and started frantically putting their costumes on. They should have been overjoyed with their rescue, especially since it was much earlier than they first predicted. However, the position they were in could not have been more compromising.

"Crap," Momo said as she pulled up her shorts, "When the hell did he get here!?"

"I don't know," Tokoyami pulled his shirt on as fast as he could, "Do you think he saw us-?

"Of course he saw us!" Momo hissed in a whispering tone, "How could he not know now?"

"Just play it casual. Act like everything's normal."

They walked out of the tent fully dressed. Just when Tokoyami didn't think the situation could get more awkward, he saw his mentor standing next to the helicopter on the beach. Fumikage's eyes widened, and he felt his heart stop. Hawks smiled and waved at him.

"Yo, Tokoyami!" he called out, "Long time no see!"

Fumikage covered his beak and looked away.

"_What the hell is HE doing here!?" _he thought to himself.

"Hawks volunteered to help our search when he learned you were one of the students we lost," Aizawa spoke as if reading Tokoyami's mind. He walked over to the helicopter and stopped when he saw his students weren't following, "Do you two have everything? We really need to get going."

Tokoyami and Momo looked at each other. They made their way towards the helicopter, and everyone boarded. Hawks sat in the pilot seat and put on some headphones along with a pair of sunglasses. Aizawa sat in the back with his students and handed them each a pair of headphones before putting some on himself. They put their seatbelts on while Hawks started up the helicopter. The blade roared and blew sand and water away from it.

"Everyone buckled up?" Hawks spoke through the receiver and looked back at them.

Aizawa gave him a thumbs up. Hawks flipped some switches, turned some nobs, and brought the chopper off the ground.

As the chopper flew, Tokoyami and Yaoyorozu both looked back at their island. Their makeshift camp was still set up. For some reason, both students felt a little sad on the inside, like they were leaving a new friend behind for good.

"Dispatch, this is Hawks," he spoke over the radio, "We've found the kids. Headed home."

"Excellent work Hawks," a female voice responded, "Will we need medical personal on the landing pad?"

Hawks looked back at the students. They both shook their heads.

"We're fine sensei," Tokoyami spoke through his receiver.

Hawks nodded and turned back.

"A checkup is all we'll need," he said, "These kids took good care of themselves."

"Roger that Hawks. What will be your approximate time of arrival?"

"Expect us in roughly six hours," Hawks looked down at his fuel gauge and tapped it, "And while you're at it, have a fuel truck on standby. This baby's gonna need a refill."

"Understood Hawks. Dispatch, out."

The radio turned off. Hawks looked back at Tokoyami with a grin.

"How do you like my ride?" he asked, "I was planning on giving you a spin later on, maybe as a reward for defeating a big villain, but I guess you're getting an early bird special."

"This is your helicopter?" Fumikage asked.

"Just because I have wings doesn't mean I want to fly that way all the time," he looked back.

"How long have you been looking for us?" Momo asked Aizawa.

"After you went overboard, we searched around for a couple days with the boat," Aizawa crossed his arms, "Everyone in class wanted to keep looking after we got your radio call, but-

"Hold on," Momo cut in, "Radio call? You mean you heard us?"

"We tried to respond, but there must have been some interference. However, it was relieving enough just to know you two were alive. We sailed back and started a search and rescue operation. Unfortunately, it took much longer to put in effect than it should have."

"Why's that?" Momo asked.

"Villain troubles," Aizawa explained, "The League started causing issues the moment we got back."

Tokoyami clenched his fists and looked down at the floor.

"_Damn it," _he thought to himself, _"They needed our help. What terrible timing."_

Momo put a hand on his knee. She felt the exact same way he did. Aizawa looked at both of them and spoke up.

"Regardless, you two did a phenomenal job at surviving alone. I can't believe you even managed to build a radio. That really helped ease everyone's minds. I would give you extra credit if this was an assignment."

"Speaking of that," Momo looked back at him as she pulled her hand away, "What are we going to do about all the classes we've missed?"

"I've already discussed it with the board. You're going to stay after school to catch up on work. I'll stay behind and teach you two."

"What about our internships?" Fumikage asked.

"We already spoke to them," Aizawa put a hand up, "They understand the situation. School comes first. You will continue your internships after you've been caught up."

"I guess that's a relief," Momo let out a sigh.

The three of them didn't say much else on the trip back. Aizawa never brought up what he saw back on the island. Tokoyami wanted to say something, but having Hawks there made the situation much more awkward. He decided to wait until they were alone with him.

After six hours, the chopper finally touched base. Hawks split up with the other three, saying he had business to attend to. Aizawa took Momo and Tokoyami to the hospital and gave them a check up for any tropical diseases they may have picked up. Fortunately, both students were clean, and they were able to get out in less than an hour. Aizawa had them wash up with the hospitals showers. When they got out, both students saw their teacher left them a fresh pair of clothing to change into. They got dressed, and Aizawa took them out to his car.

"Thank you so much for the clothes," Momo said.

"You two smelled like death," Aizawa bluntly stated as they got in the car, "You're gonna need to give your costumes a thorough washing."

"Are we heading back to the dorms now?" Tokoyami asked.

"No, first I'm taking you both to a restaurant," Aizawa said as he revved up the car.

Momo flinched and beamed at Tokoyami. He grinned as well. It would definitely be nice to eat something besides fish and fruit.

They arrived at a mildly fancy cafe. Momo and Tokoyami both ordered extra large bowls of ramen and dug into their meals. Neither one of them had ever had such a satisfying meal. Aizawa just ordered a salad, and only ate half of it.

"So," Aizawa put eyedrops in his eyes and smiled at his students, "You two enjoyed your time together?"

Tokoyami and Momo blushed and looked away.

"Sensei...about what you saw," Fumikage began.

"All I saw were a couple of students sleeping under the same roof," Aizawa waved his hand, "You two were alone for more than two weeks together. I won't question it."

"Can you not tell anyone about this?" Momo brushed her hair back as Tokoyami took a drink, "We don't want to complicate stuff."

"Getting into the personal affairs of my students is not my job," Aizawa interlocked his fingers and stared at them intensely, "But I must know, did you at least make sure to use protection?"

Tokoyami choked on his drink and coughed. He grabbed a napkin and covered his mouth.

"Uh...yeah," Momo laughed nervously as Tokoyami wiped up his mess, "We were careful."

"Good, safe sex is important," Aizawa leaned back in his seat with a faint grin, "At the very least, I'm glad it was you two who were trapped alone. I know you won't make stupid decisions, especially with your brains put together."

"It wasn't very hard," Tokoyami cleared his throat, "Momo already knew much about survival. She was the one who built the radio."

"It didn't last for long though," Momo sighed, "The thing fizzled out in less than a minute."

"It still made our search much easier," Aizawa noted, "I'm sorry it took so long. The League has really been giving us hell."

"We thought it was gonna take at least a month," Fumikage said.

"It probably would have under normal circumstances."

The three of them talked for a little longer before Aizawa decided it was time to leave. They drove to the dorms, and the entire time, Momo and Tokoyami held hands in the car. They let go of each other when they made it to the dorm entrance. It was five o'clock in the evening by the time they got back.

Tokoyami and Momo entered carrying their dirty costumes. A few students were in the main lobby watching television. Kirishima turned and struck a beaming grin.

"Holy crap!" he vaulted himself over the couch and shouted, "Guys, they're back!"

Jirou ran over and hugged Momo as tight as she could, teary eyed. Kirishima walked over and knocked Tokoyami's shoulder.

"You little bastards!" he hollered, "You guys scared the hell out of us!"

"Sorry," Tokoyami chuckled and rubbed his shoulder.

Other students started funneling into the room as news spread quickly. In a few minutes, almost everyone from Class 1-A was down in the lobby the greet their classmates. Tokoyami and Yaoyorozu were practically swarmed with hugs and questions.

"How did you guys survive?" Kaminari asked.

"We found food and water," Tokoyami shrugged.

"Did you find land, or spend all your time on a raft?" Sero added.

"Idiot! Of course they found land!" Bakugou shouted, "Nobody could survive on a raft that long!"

"He's right," Momo said, "We found a small island the morning after our accident."

"Oh!" Mina held her hands together, "Being stuck on an island alone together? How romantic!"

"Tokoyami!" Mineta shouted at him with a look of anger, "You asshole! Why do you get to spend two weeks alone on an island with Yaoyorozu!? That's so unfair!"

"I would rather drown than be stuck on an island with you," Momo crossed her arms and frowned at him, "baka."

The questions and comments continued to barrage them until Iida finally stepped in.

"Everyone, that's enough!" he put his arms up, "Tokoyami and Yaoyorozu have probably been through some traumatic experiences. We need to give them some space."

"Actually Iida," Tokoyami cut in, "We're doing ok. In fact, we had a-

"_STOP!" _Dark Shadow shouted from the inside.

Tokoyami shut his beak and kept his composure. Everyone just stared at him.

"You had a what?" Shinso asked.

"It was a good learning experience for us both," Momo put her hands on her hips.

"Right, that's what I was looking for," Tokoyami nodded, "It was good survival training."

"And I'm sure it was very frightening as well," Iida pushed his glasses up and closed his eyes, "You two have my sympathy."

"It wasn't that scary," Momo shrugged, "Stress and anxiety inducing? Definitely. But not scary. We had what we needed to survive."

"Having each other made it easier as well," Tokoyami continued, "We didn't have to spend our time alone. Plus, Momo's power is very useful for survival."

"Yeah, I bet you guys are a lot closer now too," Midoriya cut-in, "That's like being in a fox hole together."

Tokoyami and Momo froze, saying nothing about that. Of course, Izuku didn't mean anything romantic, but that definitely put the idea in people's heads.

"Oh my gosh!" Mina gasped and stepped closer to Momo, "Are you two dating!?"

"We're friends," Momo looked away, "Let's leave it at that."

"Alright, that's enough questions for now," Iida announced, "Our classmates are back. That's all that matters. As class representative, I suggest we do something to celebrate their return."

"Let's watch a movie!" someone shouted, and many people hollered in agreement.

"We should watch Cast Away," Kaminari laughed, "Or Blue Lagoon."

"Ugh," Bakugou grimaced in disgust, "That movie sucks ass."

"No it doesn't!" Kirishima hollered, "Tom Hanks rocks in that movie!"

"Not Cast Away you idiot, Blue Lagoon!" Bakugou shouted, "That movie's fucking terrible!"

"I kinda like it, ribbit," Tsuyu said.

"We're not watching fucking Blue Lagoon," Bakugou growled, "I would rather chew on rocks."

"It is pretty bad," Shoto added, "At least that's one thing I can agree with you on."

Bakugou glared at him and let a sharp tsk.

"Tokoyami likes horror," Momo pointed a thumb at him, "Maybe he should pick."

"Please no horror!" Uraraka ducked behind Midoriya, "I'll hide my eyes the whole time."

"Oh come on," Jirou rolled her eyes, "It's all fake you know."

"It's still scary!" Ochako squelled.

"Fumikage," Iida looked at him with his hands on his hips, "Looks like you've been chosen."

"Well…" Tokoyami scratched behind his head, "I usually like experimental and indie horror movies, but we can do something a little more mainstream for the class."

"How about Alien?" Momo smiled, "We were talking about how much we love that film."

"FUCK YES!" Bakugou shouted and launched a small explosion in the air, "That movie is awesome! I will watch that a million times before Blue Lagoon!"

"Dude," Kaminari raised an eyebrow at him, "You know I suggested that as a joke, right? Get it? Because Tokoyami and Momo were stranded?"

"It doesn't matter," Kirishima leaned over to him and whispered, "You have no idea how much he hates that movie. Blue Lagoon is like his trigger word."

"Really?" Kaminari struck a devious smile, "Holy shit, I'll keep that in mind."

"Well then?" Iida looked at the rest of the class, "All in favor of Alien?"

Everyone raised their hand except for Uraraka.

"Can we please do a non-horror movie?" she whined.

"It's alright, you can hide behind me," Izuka smiled at her, "You'll like it, I promise!"

"This will actually be my first time seeing it," Iida smiled, "I'm pretty excited!"

Later that night, the class ordered take-out, sat down in the main lobby, and watched the movie. Uraraka spent half the runtime hiding her face in Midoriya's leg. Iida had his eyes glued to the screen the whole time. Jirou fell asleep halfway through, as she had already seen this movie over a dozen times. She rested her head on Momo's shoulder, while Tokoyami rested his head on her other shoulder. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder and smiled at him. Tokoyami grinned back up at her. From a distance, Mina watched them both from the corner of her eyes with a mischievous grin.

By the time the third act started, Tokoyami felt his eyelids growing heavy. He yawned, shut his eyes, and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**FINALLY FINISHED! HUZZAH!**

**I'm glad I got this story done. I'm gonna plan on trying to get all of my stories finished from now on. Next up is Dance of Darkness. If you haven't read that story yet, please check it out!**

**I have a lot of projects planned for the future. I'm gonna do another shipping story with Tokoyami, and a larger MHA story. I hope you guys continue reading my stuff, and remember, comments and reviews are always welcome!**

* * *

Tokoyami used Dark Shadow to wrap up a group of captured, unconscious villains. He and the other interns under Hawks infiltrated their compound after a week of planning. There was fear that the League of Villains would begin to subdue and hire other smaller groups of villains to assemble an entire underworld network. Fortunately, Hawks had lots of contacts, so they managed to snuff out the leader and his officers before the League could interview them. Fumikage turned to the other interns.

"One of you call Hawks. Tell him we got their leader, and the police are on their way."

"No good," one of them held up their phone, "Already tried. He's not answering."

Fumikage growled.

"_Damn it, what the hell is he doing?" _Tokoyami thought to himself, _"He knew our operation was today. We should all be on call for crying out loud!"_

"Oi, Tsukuyomi," the other intern spoke up and pointed a thumb over his shoulder, "Cops are here."

"Finally," Tokoyami sighed heavily as he dragged the villains with him, "You two head on back."

"Hey, now hold on a second!" one of them crossed their arms, "Where do you think you're going? Our mission is over. We should all be heading back!"

"Hawks isn't answering his phone," Tokoyami looked back at them as he handed the villains to the police sergeant, "He said he'd be on patrol. I'm gonna go search for him."

"Not alone you're not. We're coming with you."

"Can either of you fly?" Tokoyami asked.

The other interns looked at each other, and then slumped over in resignation.

"Look, I'll be fine. Keep me on speed dial. If I don't answer, call for reinforcements."

The police finished wrapping up the villains and storing them away. The sergeant thanked them, and the squad drove off. Tokoyami looked up into the air and shouted,

"Darkness, Fallen Angel!"

Dark Shadow wrapped his arms around Fumikage while he covered him in his cloak.

"How long will you be out?"

"As long as it takes," Tokoyami lifted off the surface, "Hopefully before nightfall."

Fumikage took off like a rocket. He flew over the skyscrapers and started scanning for Hawks. After about an hour of searching and texting his sensei, he got nothing. Tokoyami let out a frustrated sigh.

"_What the heck am I even doing?" _he thought to himself, _"This was a foolish idea. I'll never find him like this. He's probably fine anyway. Did I just find an excuse to get some time to myself?"_

"Of course you did," Dark Shadow spoke out loud, "Face it, you've been killing yourself with school and work."

That was undeniably true. Even though Tokoyami caught up with his schooling two months ago, he hadn't slowed down one bit. Once he got back to his internship, he was in fourth gear at all times. This last assignment in particular drained all of his energy and sleep. Fumikage even feared going into battle that he wouldn't be able to stay awake. Only the adrenal and excitement brought on by the mission itself kept him going. However, now that was over, and his fatigue set in again.

Fumikage blinked several times and rubbed his eyes. He yawned and stretched his arms. The sun started to set, and Tokoyami checked his watch. It was already half past seven. He flew towards the nearest apartment highrise and sat on the edge. Dark Shadow returned to his body. Tokoyami rested his elbows on his knees as he watched the sunset.

After thirty minutes, Tokoyami felt his cell phone buzz. He took it out, expecting a text from Hawks, but he saw a different name on the screen.

**Momo: Hey. Is this a bad time?**

A dagger of guilt instantly struck Tokoyami's heart. He closed his eyes and leaned his head down on his phone. He had promised to call Yaoyorozu the day before, and he never came through on that. The mission and the planning completely took his attention away from everything else, inluciding her. Fumikage took a deep breath and started texting.

**Fumikage: Yaoyorozu, I am so sorry for not calling. Please forgive me. I have been so busy with my latest assignment with Hawks that I completely forgot. I am free to talk now.**

**Momo: It's ok. I figured you were busy. How did the assignment go? Were you hurt?**

**Fumikage: No, I am well. Everything went according to plan. Nobody was injured.**

**Momo: Thank goodness. **

Tokoyami thought about what to say next. He sat up and texted,

**Fumikage: The night has been long and hard, hasn't it?**

**Momo: Tell me about it. Look, there's a lot we need to talk about, and I can't say it over the phone. I know you're probably exhausted, but can we meet up tonight?**

**Fumikage: Of course. I can manage. Where would you like to meet?**

**Momo: There's an old convenience store just down the street from our dorm. You know which one I'm talking about? It's open 24 hours.**

Fumikage smiled weekly at that and texted,

**Fumikage: I do. How romantic. **

**Momo: Sorry, I'm at the dorms, and I have to improvise.**

Momo added a winky face with that text, and Tokoyami responded,

**Fumikage: What time do you want to meet up?**

**Momo: How early do you think you can get here?**

**Fumikage: Thirty minutes, give or take.**

**Momo: Then let's meet up in thirty minutes. Unless you've got other stuff to do first.**

**Fumikage: No, that is fine. See you soon.**

Fumikage added an emoji of a raven head with that last text. He put his phone away and stood up.

"Leaving so soon?"

Tokoyami jumped and turned around. Hawks leaned against an apartment radiator with his arms crossed and a grin on his face.

"How long have you been watching me?" Tokoyami asked.

"Eh, I just got here," Hawks stood up straight and walked over to him. He gave Tokoyami a pat on the back, "I heard the assignment went well. Excellent work."

"Thank you sensei," Tokoyami bowed.

"Although it's weird to find you out here," Hawks placed his hands on his hips, "I was just flying around, and I spotted you. Why didn't you return with the others?"

Tokoyami cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head.

"I was looking for you," he explained, "You weren't answering my calls, so I thought I would go out looking."

"Really?" Hawks struck a smug smile and looked around, "Well, this place doesn't look like my nest, so I don't know what brought you here."

Fumikage jerked back and lowered his head in shame. He closed his eyes.

"Alright, that's not true," he sighed, "Forgive me sensei, I-

"You know, this would be a good spot," Hawks crossed his arms and looked out over the city with a beaming smile.

Tokoyami flinched and looked at him.

"A good spot for what?" he asked.

"To build a nest," Hawks put a hand underneath his chin, "If I were a real bird, I think I would build my home right here where I have a perfect view of the city. Wouldn't you?"

Fumikage blinked once and looked out over the skyscrapers.

"I...I suppose it does blend the night sky well with the city lights," he shrugged.

Hawks sat down with one leg dangling over the side. He looked up at Fumikage.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he asked, "Don't you have somewhere to go?"

Fumikage looked back at him. He never asked Hawks much outside of hero business, but he guessed this next question was close enough.

"Sensei," he began, "May I ask for some advice?"

"Why not? Go ahead."

"How do you deal with relationships as a hero?" Fumikage slightly glanced away, "More specifically...romantic ones."

"Oh?" Hawks raised an eyebrow and smiled, "What's this all about? Does Tsukuyomi have a girlfriend now?"

"Well, it's-

"Let me guess," Hawks turned to face him more fully, "It's the other student from the island I rescued you from, isn't it? The class 1-A girl?"

Tokoyami turned a little red and swallowed. Hawks let out a small huff and nodded.

"Yeah, Yaoyorozu was it?" he looked back out at the skyline, "Man, that used to be a big name in the hero world. You're a lucky guy. Don't squander that."

"I still don't know if it's going to work out or not."

"Why not?" Hawks looked back at him with his head tilted, "Have you guys been fighting?"

"No, not exactly. The problem is, we wouldn't even have time to fight."

"Ah, I see," Hawks nodded and stood up, "The classic hero-romance problem of time management. Yeah, I've been there. Still am, actually."

"So? What advice do you have?"

"If I had a magic answer, I would've solved the problem years ago," Hawks sighed, "All I can say is that you guys have to address the issue together. That's all you really can do."

Fumikage looked away, feeling a little disappointed. He figured that would be the answer, but he wanted it to be easier.

"Well, that's good, because I think we're about to do that tonight."

"In that case, you have my thoughts and prayers," Hawks smiled and gave Tokoyami another slap on the back, "You're a good guy Tsukuyomi, and you're turning into a great hero. I'm sure you two can handle something like this."

Tokoyami bowed in thanks, and looked down at his watch.

"I have to go," Dark Shadow popped out and grabbed hold of Tokoyami. He didn't even need to cover him with the night sky, "Thank you for speaking to me."

"Good luck," Hawks gave him a small salute, and Tokoyami took off.

Fumikage had to go faster than usual to arrive on time. He was still a few minutes late. Yaoyorozu sat on a table outside. Empty bottles, soda cans, chip bags, and candy wrappers littered the place. Momo struck a small smile and stood up as Tokoyami walked over. He practically collapsed into her arms from exhaustion and held onto her.

"Whoa there," she stood him up straight, "You doing alright?"

"Sorry," Tokoyami rubbed his eyes, "Just a little tired."

"I'll say," she grabbed his hands, "You look like dog crap."

"Thanks," Fumikage let out a small chuckle, "I feel like dog crap."

Momo led him over to the table and sat him down.

"Do you want anything from inside?" she asked as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Milk would be nice," Momo nodded and started to walk away, and Fumikage spoke up again, "On second thought, make that chocolate milk. I need some sugar."

"Do you want a small or large?"

"Their biggest size please," Tokoyami rubbed his eyelids and rested his forehead on his hand.

Momo nodded and walked inside. She came back with a large chocolate milk, and a bottle of water for herself. She sat down and handed the bottle to Tokoyami. Fumikage twisted the cap off and downed half the bottle in three gulps.

"Good grief," Momo chuckled as Tokoyami slammed the bottle on the table, wiping his beak, "Should I buy another one?"

"This will do," Tokoyami leaned back in his chair, "Thank you so much."

"Of course."

They sat in silence for roughly half a minute. Tokoyami watched an empty bag of chips get blown across the gas station parking lot.

"So," Momo smiled and interlocked her fingers, "How are you doing?"

"Ok I guess," Fumikage shrugged as his eyes dropped to the table, "It's been hard overall."

"You don't look like you've been sleeping well."

"I haven't. This last assignment has been wracking my nerves. I'm so glad it's over."

"Yeah," Momo glanced away, "I am too. Maybe now we can find time to-

"Yaoyorozu," Tokoyami struck a small, sad smile and shook his head, "No. You know we won't. Something else will come up. Either a project or test in class, or another big assignment in either one or both of our internships, or the League of Villains will show their ugly heads again," Tokoyami sighed and rested his arms on the table, "That's all it's been these past couple months."

"That's all it's been for most of our schooling," Momo didn't even try to deny that, "I guess now it's just more noticeable because I have someone else I really want to...well, spend time with."

Tokoyami nodded in agreement. Momo reached over and grabbed his hand. He held onto it tight.

"Man, this whole hero thing really starts to weigh down on you," Fumikage chuckled and closed his eyes, "I can't even imagine how busy it will be once we are heroes."

"We'll make time," she smiled and tilted her head, "We are now, aren't we?"

"Yeah, when I'm half dead and we're at a convenience store," Tokoyami looked out at the messy parking lot, "I never thought our first real date would be at a place like this."

"But we're with each other, and we're alone," Yaoyorozu noted and kissed his hand, "And we can make any place as romantic as we want."

"Maybe it's just because…" Tokoyami thought about it, "I mean, we had two whole weeks together for crying out loud. And now we're back here in the real world, and-

"I know," she interrupted, "It's not the same, is it?"

"I still love you," Tokoyami looked back at her, "I love talking and laughing with you at school. I enjoy training with you and eating lunch together. I want to be with you."

"I love you too. And I agree with everything you said but...I mean, come on Fumikage. We _still _ haven't told the rest of the class what's really going on between us. I always feel like I'm holding something back, you know?"

"I think some of them have figured it out," Fumikage chuckled, "Mina's basically turned uncovering our relationship into a hobby. Aoyama definitely knows. And I can't say for sure, but I think Shoto is catching on as well."

"Then why are we still pretending?" Momo tilted her head.

"I don't know," Tokoyami covered his forehead, "It just seems too special in a way. But you're right. It's starting to turn into a burden."

"So, shouldn't we tell them?"

Fumikage thought about it for a moment and took a deep breath through his nostrils.

"Well," he blushed a little and smiled, "Maybe we should informally let them know…and say yes when they ask? A formal announcement would be somewhat bizarre."

"You mean like openly kissing in front of people?" she struck a cheeky grin, "I like that idea better."

They sat in silence for a few more moments.

"Fumikage, look," Yaoyorozu stared right into his eyes, "We don't need to be on paradise island to have fun together, or to love each other. We don't even need to go on a bunch of dates. Maybe though...just a little hangout every chance we get? I'll take once a month if possible, something as simple as this. You know just...time to unwind and talk to each other face to face?"

"I agree," Tokoyami nodded, "That's enough...for now, at least."

Momo nodded with him. She finished her water, and Tokoyami finished his milk. They stood up together, and Fumikage stretched his arms. While he did so, Momo took the opportunity to wrap her arms around and kiss him. Fumikage eyes widened for a moment, but he quickly melted into it and kissed her back. She broke off, and smiled as she brushed his cheek. Fumikage touched her hand and leaned into it.

"It's getting kinda late," she stepped back and held out her hand, "Let's head out."

Fumikage grabbed it, and they walked down to the bus stop.

…

_Six years later_

Tokoyami held on tight to his newlywed wife as they soared over the ocean. They left the wedding reception and everyone back on the cruise ship. Mrs. Tokoyami looked back at him with a beaming smile. She spread her arms out like a bird as Dark Shadow carried them.

"So, where are you taking me?" Momo asked.

"You'll see," he grinned back at her, "But, something tells me you already know."

"Do I now?" she lifted her chin, "Well, I wonder what it could be?"

Dark Shadow descended as they came up on the island. Momo let out a small gasp at what she saw. A whole cabin was built near the forest line, with a gazebo and two layout chairs underneath it. A cooler with alcohol, and a table with glasses sat next to it. Dark Shadow set them down and returned to Fumikage.

Momo had a feeling Tokoyami was taking her to THAT island, but she didn't expect such an elaborate setup. She turned and looked back at him with a look of mild shock.

"Kirishima and Shouji agreed to help me set it up," Fumikage beamed at her, "It took us a while to find the place, but Hawks pulled through. Do you like it?

Momo turned and looked back at the setup. A few tears welled up in her eyes as she covered her mouth.

"Fumi," she spoke with a muffled voice, "You...you really prepared all of this?"

Tokoyami wrapped his arms around her from behind and nuzzled her cheek.

"Wait until you see the slides we built with the pool," he said, "Welcome to our honeymoon home, my love."

Momo tightened her eyes shut as the tears started flowing. She turned around, and kissed her husband as hard as she could. Fumikage wrapped his arms around her and spun her around in the air. She let go of the kiss, and laughed and she brushed his feathers back.

"You asshole," she sniffed and wiped her nose, "How many times are you gonna make me cry today?"

Fumikage grinned and kissed her one more time as he set her down.

"Tonight, I plan to make you sing my name in dark ecstasy," he kissed her neck.

She struck a coy smile and laughed as she grabbed his head and planted a deep kiss on his beak. She let go and stared deep into his red eyes. They pressed their foreheads together, beaming brightly.

"The light of my night," he whispered to her, "The candle in my heart."

"My shadowy knight," she whispered back, "My hero of darkness."

**THE END**


End file.
